


A Luthor and A Super

by danigobingo



Series: When You Wish Upon a Star, You Get Supercorp [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Beauty and the Beast "retelling" with Supergirl characters, Beauty and the Beast AU, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Red K! Kara as the Beast, Some Fluff, Some angst, Supercorp slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-03-11 09:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 33,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danigobingo/pseuds/danigobingo
Summary: Lena Luthor wants adventure in the great-wide somewhere, to escape the provincial life that her and her father have lived for so many years. When her father goes missing and is imprisoned by a fierce "beast", Lena's wish is granted, but at what cost? Her freedom? Her life? Will this new life turn out to be more than she bargained for or will she find things she'd never thought she'd have: peace, friendship, even love?OR the Beauty and the Beast fic that I've been wanting to write for some time.





	1. Prologue: The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This was originally my first idea for a Supercorp fic, but as you can see, it didn't turn out that way. But here it is in all of its glory! I hope you guys like it and I'm excited to share more stories like this with you in the future. Leave a comment and/or kudos if you want! They always make my day!

Once upon a time, there was a beautiful young princess who lived in a crystalline castle in the hidden heart of Krypton. Although the princess had everything her heart desired and more, she was still selfish and unkind, placing a heavy tax on the nearby village so she could fill her castle with the most beautiful objects and her parties with the most beautiful people.

The parties she threw were very much like the ones her father through before her: lavish, colorful, and truly one of a kind. Tables were filled with the most exotic foods, men and women dressed in their finest suits and gowns, dancing to the music that was constantly playing, courtesy of Maestro James, the best pianist in the country, and his wife, Madame Lucy Lane, an opera singer who was considered by most to be the crown jewel in Krypton’s entertainment circle. Everyone’s face was always painted in various shades of red, blue, yellow, and green, each person sporting a different design, like exquisite masks at a masquerade ball. Being the last remaining member of the House of El, most of the princess’s time at these parties was spent trying to find a suitable spouse, and while no one left a lasting impression on her, she continued to have fun searching and flirting and having her way with some of the regulars.

But one night, during another one of her infamous parties, an unexpected guest arrived at the castle, seeking shelter from the raging storm outside. She wore an old tattered cloak with a large hood, but even that didn’t hide her wild gray hairs or her horribly disfigured face. She knelt before the princess, offering her a single red rose in exchange for shelter. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the princess mocked the woman and turned her away, tossing the rose back in front of her. But the woman warned the princess to not be deceived by her appearance, for beauty, she said, is found within. When the princess dismissed her a second time, the old woman’s outward appearance melted away; her wrinkled skin smoothed out, her hair fell back in place and turned chocolate in color, and her cloak, now fully stitched, shone like a blue sapphire. Everyone recognized her immediately.

She was none other than Rhea, the infamous Daxamite enchantress.

The rest of the guests ran out of the ballroom, screaming out of fear for their lives, leaving the princess alone with Rhea. The princess fell to her knees and begged Rhea to forgive her, but it was too late. As punishment, Rhea transformed the princess into a monstrous beast and placed a powerful spell over the castle and all who resided there.

Days slowly turned into years, the princess and her servants forgotten by the rest of the world, as Rhea had erased all memory of them from the minds of the people in the surrounding areas. Unfortunately, that included several of the servants’ loved ones: mothers, fathers, children, and the like. Of course, the rose that Rhea had offered was actually an enchanted rose. If the princess could learn to love another, and earn their love in return by the time the last petal fell, the spell would be broken. If not, she would be doomed to remain a beast for the rest of her days.

But as the years passed, the princess began to lose hope.

For who could ever learn to love a beast?


	2. Lena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad to see so many of you like the story already even though the first chapter was super short lol. This one's a little longer, so enjoy! I hope to post chapters every other day.

The sun peeked its head through the window as the rooster sang its morning call. Lena slowly opened her eyes, stretching out her body as she sat up in her bed, sending the book she was reading the night before tumbling to the floor. She quickly picked it up and dusted it off, letting out a sigh of relief when she discovered she hadn’t lost her place. She was nearly finished, so she decided to finish it before going into town later.

It wasn’t until Lena finished her book that she realized the house was quiet; too quiet. Lionel must be sleeping. _Good_ , Lena thought. He had been working non-stop on his latest project, fussing over every detail and making sure it was perfect. Lena admired the fact that he was passionate about his work—a quality she inherited from him, most likely—but it worried her when Lionel got into these obsessive moods. She helped him out whenever she could, but left him alone when he started to become irritable. Nevertheless, Lena was thankful that her father was finally getting some rest. Rao knows he needed it.

Lena quickly got dressed and washed her face, placing her finished book in a small basket before heading out the front door.

The village came alive the moment she set foot in the square. Lena saw the baker walking around with a tray as he always does, selling the same old bread and rolls, as merchants attempted to sell their trinkets and goods to earn enough coin to buy that bread and put food on the table. The cycle continued day in and day out, with no one seeming to tire of this routine. Lena bought a large loaf and a few small rolls off the baker before heading further into town, walking past flower shops and dress shops and shops that sold rare, colorful gems.

“Good morning, Lena!”

Lena turned around to see Adam Grant standing in the doorway of his shop, his handmade toys hanging on the walls behind him and a lost expression on his face.

“Good morning, Adam. What have you lost this time?”

“Honestly, Lena, I don't remember what it was.” he replied as he adjusted his hat. 

Lena laughed sympathetically. “Do you need any help looking for…whatever it is?”

“Oh no, I’m sure it’ll turn up one way or another, but thank you, though. I appreciate it.”

“Any time.”

“So where are you off to?”

“To return this book to Mr. J’onnz,” Lena smiled as she held up the book. “It’s about a beanstalk and giants and the adventure of a lifetime. It’s a fantastic read!”

Adam crinkled his nose and shrugged. “If you say so.”

Lena rolled her eyes as she said goodbye and continued on her way. She soon came across the modest temple at the end of the street and her heart lifted a little bit. She entered to find J’onn J’onnz, the head priest, dusting off the pulpit, his purple robes swaying as he moved. He gave her a warm, friendly smile when he noticed her walk towards him, his eyes glimmering with kindness.

“Well, if it isn’t my favorite bookworm in town,” he said as he wrapped Lena in a big hug.

“I’m the only bookworm in town, Mr. J’onnz,” Lena said. “I came to return the book I borrowed.”

“You finished it already?”

“It was quite impossible to put down!” Lena gushed. “I think I fell asleep while reading it last night.”

J’onn laughed. “That’s impressive, Lena. I’m afraid I haven’t got anything new, though. However, you can take another from my shelf if you like.” He gestured to the bookshelf at the back of the room, a small thing with only a handful of books adorning its shelves. Lena smiled slightly; she must’ve read them all twenty times each, at least.

“That’s alright, Mr. J’onnz. I’ll take…this one.” She grabbed the old copy of _Romeo and Juliet_ off of the shelf.

“You always seem to gravitate back to that one,” J’onn mused, a bright smile on his face. “Maybe you’re more of a romantic than I thought.”

Lena’s eyes widened, her cheeks turning a bright pink. “Are you allowed to talk about such things with me, Mr. J’onnz? You are a man of faith, after all.”

The priest chuckled. “That I am, but that doesn’t mean I can’t talk about matters of the heart. Love is universal, Lena. It’s in the earth, in the sky, in every single one of us. The ability to love makes us human, and it can bring out the best in us even when it makes us vulnerable.” He placed a hand on Lena’s shoulder. "There’s no shame in talking about love, Lena. It finds us one way or the other. I know how much you love this book, so why don’t you keep it?”

Lena’s jaw dropped. “Mr. J'onnz, I…”

“I insist, Lena.”

“Thank you,” Lena said, tears of joy threatening to escape her eyes. “This means a lot to me, thank you so much.”

“Of course, my dear,” J’onn said as he bowed his head. “How’s your father doing?”

“He’s working hard on his latest piece,” Lena replied. “The fair’s coming up soon, so hopefully afterwards, he’ll be able to rest properly.”

“There’s nothing more dangerous than a man with ambition,” J’onn quipped. “Tell him I wish him the best of luck. May Rao smile down upon him.”

Lena inclined her head. “May Rao smile on all of us.” With her new book in hand, she said her goodbyes to J’onn and exited the temple.

Lena couldn’t help herself as she opened the book and started to read. No matter how many times she read the story of Romeo Montague and Juliet Capulet, she never grew tired of it. There was always something else to pick up on, a new element of the story she had never seen before. More than anything, she enjoyed the romance within the story. True, it was a flawed romance on so many different levels, but the idea of love fascinated Lena. It amazed her how one person would do anything for the one the loved, even going so far as to lay down their life for them. Maybe J’onn was right. Maybe she was a bit of a romantic after all.

Lena looked up from her book for a moment to avoid being hit by an oncoming cart, only to find some of the villagers giving her strange looks. They quickly averted their eyes, going back to their daily routines. Lena sighed as she continued on her way. She knew that the town talked about her and her father behind their backs; they’ve been doing it for almost her entire life. Her father hailed from Argo City, a once-famous artist who relocated to the countryside of Daxam with an infant Lena shortly after her mother died. Lionel was ridiculed for his “zany” ways and Lena was treated more or less the same for sharing some of his quirks. She and her father didn’t belong in Daxam, and its residents didn’t hesitate to let her know. Lena had learned long ago to not pay any attention to what they said about her or Lionel, but it still stung a little when she caught them staring or whispering.

Lena had made it to the fountain in the center of town, a majority of the business being conducted here, when she bumped into the last person she wanted to see.

“Lena!”

Mon-El ran up to her, sporting his trademark red coat and smug grin, a large bouquet of flowers in his hand. “Good morning.”

Lena feigned a smile. “Good morning, Mon-El. Are you looking for someone?”

“You, actually.” His toothy grin gleamed as he practically shoved the bouquet into Lena’s hands, knocking the book out of her hand. Mon-El picked up the book and began to examine it. “I see you’re still reading.”

“Oh, have you read this one?”

“Not this particular one, but you know…” Mon-El shrugged as he flipped through the pages. “How can you read this? There aren't any pictures.”

“Some of us like to use our imaginations,” Lena said as she took the book back, her patience beginning to wear thin. “Can I help you with something, Mon-El? I’m sure you didn’t come over here to talk about my literary exploits.”

“Oh Rao, no. That stuff bores me,” Mon-El said as he straightened himself, trying to look like a proper gentleman. Oh, how ironic this was.

“There is something you can help me with, my lady.” The tone he used made Lena's stomach lurch. “Dinner tonight. My place.”

Lena looked away, wishing that she could be anywhere else in the world right now. Mon-El had been trying to court her since the moment he laid eyes on her; according to some bystanders, he fell face-first into a puddle of mud when he saw her walk by. A small part of Lena thought it was nice that Mon-El wanted to be with her, but a larger and smarter part of her knew that it was for all of the wrong reasons.

“I appreciate the invite, Mon-El, but tonight’s not a good night,” Lena finally said with all of the politeness she could muster.

The confident smirk on Mon-El’s face didn’t waver. “So tomorrow then?”

 _Rao, does he not know how to take a hint?_ “Tomorrow doesn’t work either.”

“Surely, you're not busy. What could possibly be more important than spending quality time with me?”

Lena groaned internally as she fought the urge to punch him in the face. “Good day, Mon-El.” Before she could give him a chance to respond, she turned around and walked away, making herself scarce in the large crowds. Lena knew she should be flattered, honored even, that Mon-El was interested in her. He was, after all, Rhea’s son, the governess of Daxam, and a very successful hunter and soldier in Krypton’s army, his success in the Battle of Fort Rozz earning him the title of general. Everyone in the village admired Mon-El, women wanting to be with him and men wanting to be him, so why didn’t Lena? Everyone thought she was crazy for turning down his advances, especially Siobhan, Eve, and Imra, the seamstress’s daughters who were head over heels in love with the Daxamite heir and were jealous of her. Lena didn’t hate Mon-El, she just knew that they were not a match. He wanted someone who was as beautiful as him, someone who would be his perfect wife and the mother of his children, but Lena wanted something more. She wanted so much more.

As she entered her house, she dumped Mon-El’s flowers on the table and went into the kitchen to start making breakfast. Lena was almost done when she heard a faint familiar tune playing across the house. She smiled, thankful that some things never change.


	3. Music Boxes and Washing Machines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update!!! I've been working on other stuff, but new chapter is here!!!!! Happy Reading!

“Papa?”

Lena entered the workshop, carrying a tray of fresh food in front of her. A soft humming was her response, which grew a bit louder as she maneuvered her way through the discarded papers and half-finished trinkets that cluttered the floor and walls. Lena squeezed past a few easels sporting portraits of her when she was younger until her father came into view. His figure towered over the ornate music box he was working on, a golden windmill by the looks of it, his bald head glistening with a thin line of sweat. The look in his green eyes was intense, his gaze only wandering to the portrait behind him for inspiration as he softly sang along to the tune the box was producing. Lena smiled a bit as she recognized the song, a lullaby Lionel would sing to her when she was little. Lena stepped forward as the tune ended, prompting Lionel to lift his head.

“Ah, Lena,” he mused, the intensity in his eyes softening when he saw her. “How are you this morning?”

Lena smiled as she placed the plate in front of him. “I haven’t heard you sing that in long time. You still got it.”

Lionel chuckled heartily. “You would not go to sleep until I sung you that song.” He sighed. “Times were much simpler back then.”

“Do you miss it?” Lena asked as she handed him a small gear. “The city, I mean.”

“Some days,” Lionel replied as he put the gear in its rightful place. “But I’m happy here. With you.”

“I know, Papa. I’m happy being here with you too, but…”

“But what, my child?”

Lena played with the ends of her braid as she sat down across from him. “Papa, do you think I’m...odd?”

Lionel furrowed his brow. “My daughter? Odd? Now where on earth would you get an idea like that?”

“I don’t know,” Lena shrugged absentmindedly. “People talk.”

"Well then, don't listen to them,” Lionel said. “This is a small village with small-minded people, but small also means safe.”

“I know, Papa.”

Lionel grinned, a thoughtful look in his eyes. “I once knew a girl in Argo City who was much like you. So headstrong and determined and ahead of her time.”

Lena stood up and walked over to her father. “You hardly ever talk about her,” she said. “Can you tell me something about her? Just one thing.”

Lionel pursed his lips thoughtfully as the windmill continued to turn. “Your mother was the bravest person I had ever known. She didn't care about what other people thought of her.”

Lena’s lips curled into a small smile as Lionel closed up the music box. She honestly wasn’t expecting Lionel to give her an answer, but she was glad he did. He hardly talked about her mother; all Lena knew about her was that she died shortly after Lena was born. Lena had only known her mother through the thousands of portraits that her father had drawn of her. She was breathtakingly gorgeous with raven black hair and eyes the color of strong oak trees. Her skin was as white as a porcelain doll’s, but her smile was soft and inviting. Lena could see why Lionel had been so taken with her. She only wished that she could’ve known her mother in life, but all Lena had were her pictures and the few clues about her personality that Lionel sparingly gave.

She left her father to his work as she went back to her room to eat her own breakfast. She read her book as she munched on her bread, trying to turn her focus on Tybalt and Romeo’s duel in the third act instead of the ones about her mother. Lena sighed, placing the book down for once in her life. She knew that Lionel was still grieving over her mother—he was the love of her life, that much was clear—but Lena was growing impatient. She was almost 25, how much longer was she going to have to wait to hear the full story about her mother? Lena berated herself for being so selfish, knowing full well that Lionel will tell her all about her mother when he was ready. But when was that going to be? Days? Years? Lena swallowed nervously, wondering if Lionel would die before the truth came out. The thought terrified her, so she pushed it out of her mind and returned to her breakfast and the city of fair Verona.

\-----------------------------

A few days later, Lionel readied himself for the fair, carefully placing the newly finished music box in the back of his cart. Lena placed a gentle kiss on their horse Comet’s snout before handing the reins to her father as he got up on the seat.

“Still remember how to get there?” Lena playfully asked.

“I know I’m old, but I’m not that old,” Lionel retorted, causing Lena to laugh. “Do you want me to get you anything while I’m there?”

Lena pondered for a short moment before answering. “A rose.”

“I should’ve known. You ask for one every year.”

“And every year, you bring one home.”

Lionel smiled at his daughter, reaching down and cupping her face with his hand. Oh, how she looked so much like her mother. “Very well. I shall bring you the finest rose I see.”

Lena covered his hand with her own and gently squeezed it. “Goodbye, Papa. Be safe.”

“I always am,” Lionel winked. “Come on, Comet.”

Comet pulled the cart down the road, having made this journey many times before. Lena made her way up the steps of their home before turning around. “I’ll see you tomorrow!”

“Yes! Tomorrow and not a moment later!” Lionel called back. “I love you, Lena.”

“I love you, too, Papa.”

\--------------------------

Lena sat in the basement, a spare piece of parchment and a pen in her hand. It was time to do the laundry again, which was Lena’s least favorite chore to do. It was boring and tedious and much more work than it should be. There had to be a better way to do laundry, Lena thought. Suddenly, it hit her. She quickly grabbed the basket of clothes and some soap buds and headed down to the washing pool. One large barrel, one rope, and one donkey later, Lena had found a solution to her problem.

“What are you doing?”

Lena looked up from her book to see a young girl staring at her. “The laundry,” she smiled, the barrel turning in the water as the suds continued to rise.

The girl seemed impressed at least, that’s what it looked like to Lena, which lifted her spirits some. “Come here,” Lena motioned, “I want to show you something.”

The girl hesitated for a moment before joining Lena on the bench. “What’s your name?” Lena asked.

“Ayla,” the girl shyly replied, not meeting Lena’s eyes.

“Nice to meet you, Ayla. I’m Lena.”

The girl continued to look down, but Lena continued to smile at her. “Would you like to read with me?”

Ayla looked up, a confused look in her brown eyes. Lena let out a sympathetic laugh. “It’s okay. I can teach you if you don’t know how.”

A few minutes later, Lena had managed to get Ayla to read a whole paragraph on her own.

“Ayla, that was amazing! You’re a natural!” she praised, causing the girl to smile triumphantly.

“What on earth are you doing?”

A condescending voice sent a chill down Lena’s spine as she turned to see Snapper Carr, the village’s schoolteacher, glaring at her.

“Teaching _another_ girl to read, aren't you? Wasn’t one enough?” Snapper growled, a sneer plastered on his pug face.

His outburst grabbed the attention of others nearby who quickly shuffled closer to hear what the fuss was all about. Not even a moment later, a group of men pulled the barrel containing Lena’s laundry out of the water and threw it on the ground, the soapy clothes splaying out in white suds upon the earth. Lena gritted her teeth as she hurried to put her clothes back in the basket, her cheeks getting hot. A dark figure knelt down beside her and began to help her; Lena teared up when she saw it was J’onn.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered as he placed a soaked shirt into the basket. Lena nodded her thanks as the two continued to work in silence. She looked up at the gathering crowd to see Ayla being dragged away by a woman, presumably her mother, tears forming in the young girl’s eyes. Lena’s heart ached at the sight. All she wanted was to enlighten the girl’s mind, to teach her that she could be more than what everyone said she should be, and Lena hated that she caused the girl more trouble because of that. Her father was half-right about this village. They did have small minds, but Lena had never felt safe here.

\---------------------------

“You are probably the most gorgeous thing I have ever laid my eyes on,” Mon-El gushed to his reflection. He had been practicing lines all morning ever since Lena stood him up in the square; the famed hunter was not one to give up so easily. “Nobody deserves you, but have comfort as our children will be beautiful.”

“Am I catching you at a bad time?”

Mon-El nearly jumped out of his boots as Querl Dox appeared right next to him. _How in Rao’s holy name does he manage to do that?_

“What is it, Brainy?” Mon-El asked as he rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed.

“There is a certain, how do you say, _damsel-in-distress_ in need of rescue.”

Mon-El smirked, the glimmer returning to his eyes. “What’s the situation?”

Querl quickly told him, well, as quickly as a Brainiac would anyway, as he fiddled with his coat and sauntered off to find Lena with Querl following close behind.

“Lena!”

The young Luthor woman stopped to turn around, her shoulders slumping a bit when their eyes met. Mon-El quickly told Querl to get lost as he strode over to Lena, confidence oozing out of every pore.

“I’ll carry that for you,” Mon-El said as he yanked the basket out of Lena’s hands and began to walk alongside her. “I heard you had a bit of trouble with Carr. Don't worry about him. He wasn’t my biggest fan either when I was his student.” Mon-El chuckled to himself, missing Lena’s exaggerated eye-roll.

“It’s fine, Mon-El. You don’t need to—”

“Can I tell you something about the villagers?” Mon-El interrupted. Lena pressed her lips together in a tight line as he continued. “They don’t like change, they don’t trust the beast. And they certainly don’t like or trust the kind of change you’re trying to bring about.”

They reached the gates of Lena’s house, Mon-El continuing to speak as Lena walked through.

“I just wanted to teach a child how to read,” Lena said. “What’s so wrong about that?”

“Other people's children should not be your main concern, Lena,” Mon-El said as he raised an eyebrow at Lena. Her eyes widened as she quickly reclaimed the basket from him. She set the basket down at the top of the stairs and turned to the Daxamite heir.

“Mon-El, I know what you're about to say, but we are two very different people that could never make each other happy.”

Mon-El furrowed his brow. “Do you know what happens to women in Daxam after their fathers die, Lena?” he inquired. Lena’s green eyes burned with great intensity, but she remained silent. “They beg for scraps out in the streets, are left starving with no one to care for them. Is that the life you want, Lena? Because I can assure you that you will not have that life if you choose me.”

Mon-El got closer to Lena, his hands touching the bottom of her dress he was so close. Lena quickly removed his hands and picked the basket back up.

“Mon-El, I’m...flattered, but I’m not going to marry you, I’m sorry.”

With that, she shut the door in his face, leaving him standing there perplexed, his pride wounded. He just didn’t get it. Why didn’t Lena want to marry him? It was a match made by the gods themselves, and Mon-El was determined to have Lena has his wife. There was no one else in all of Daxam who matched Lena’s beauty, and that made her the best. He just had to make her see that. Luckily, no one seemed to have witnessed the embarrassment that befell him.

“I take it that it didn’t go well?”

Mon-El groaned. Querl always had poor timing, it seemed. Had he been there this whole time?

“I will have her for my wife, Brainy. Make no mistake of that.”

“I never make mistakes, Mon-El. It’s quite impossible for me to do so.”

Mon-El gave Querl a quizzical look. “Sometimes, I just don’t get you.”

Querl furrowed his brow. “What’s there to get?”

Mon-El opened his mouth to retort, but just shook his head instead. “Come on, Brainy. A bottle of Aldaraanian rum is calling my name.”

\------------------------

Lena peeked her head out of the door slightly once the voices were gone. She watched in silence as Mon-El and Querl made their way back into town. Lena always found it ironic that Mon-El made a fast companion with a Brainiac; she kind of felt sorry for Querl in that regard.

“Can you imagine?” she asked to no one in particular. “Me, the wife of that boorish, brainless…” Lena groaned, frustrated at the situation she found herself in. No matter how many times she avoided Mon-El or flat out refused him, he still kept making advances at her. Doesn’t he know that “no” means “no”? Obviously not, Lena thought. She wanted so much more than this provincial life, and she certainly did not want the life that Mon-El had offered her. It was all too much, so she ran out of the house and through the village until she found the exit, sprinting out towards the fields.

Lena stopped running when she reached the top of the hill, her chest heaving as her lungs tried to take in as much oxygen as they could. She looked out over the rolling hills, the green grass bending in the wind as the petals of the flowers burst with various shades of reds, oranges, and yellows. Lena took a deep breath, breathing in the rich smells of the earth around her. She craved for adventure in the great, wide somewhere, more than she could tell, and she was tired of going along with what everyone else had planned for her. As much as she loved her father, Lena thought it would be grand for once to have someone understand her, to understand her wants, her dreams, her needs. Lena sighs longingly, craving for an adventure like the ones she’s read about. Maybe someday, her wish will be granted.

Lena looked out at the horizon. A storm was quickly brewing over the forest, grey clouds swirling menacingly over the tall trees. She prayed to Rao that her father and Comet would be safe on their journey, fearing what would happen to them if they lost their way.


	4. Strange Weather and Enchanted Castles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's me trying to stick to my update schedule lol. This one's a little shorter and it's from Lionel's perspective, but we get a sneak peek at beast Kara near the end. Enjoy!

Thunder cracked overhead as Lionel made his way down the path, Comet trotting ahead. They had been on the road for several hours now, but they were nowhere close to reaching their destination, at least, that’s what it looked like to Lionel.

“Do you know where we are, Comet? Because I don’t.”

Comet whinnied, but didn’t slow his pace. They continued down the road for a few more miles as the storm continued to manifest itself directly above them.

“We should be in Kandor right now,” Lionel mused as he came across a fork in the road where a large tree resided. “Where are you taking us, Comet?”

Just then, a large lightning bolt struck the tree and split it in half, one of the sides falling and blocking one of the paths. Comet bucked wildly, clearly spooked by the sudden occurrence.

“Easy, Comet, easy!” Lionel exclaimed, pulling the reins to bring Comet back down. Once Comet had calmed down some, Lionel turned to assess the situation. With one of the paths blocked, there was only one clear way to go.

“We can go this way,” Lionel decided, flicking the reins and directing Comet towards the path.

They were a few steps in when tiny snowflakes began to fall. Lionel furrowed his brow. It was snowing…in June. How in Rao’s holy name was that even possible? Comet seemed to notice this oddity as well, shaking the snowflakes off of his mane.

A low growl to his right sent a shiver down Lionel’s spine. A large white wolf stalked out of the trees, his ears pressed against his head and his lips curled back into a snarl.

“Go, Comet, run!”

The horse took off and the cart lurched forward, Lionel gripping the reins as the wolf began to give chase. Lionel cracked the reins over and over, shouting at Comet to go faster as more wolves joined the fray. They came across a creek, Comet leaping over the still water, leaving the wolves on the other side. A bolt had come loose from the impact of the landing, however, and the cart quickly fell apart after bumping into an overgrown tree root, throwing Lionel onto Comet’s back as the horse galloped deeper into the forest. Lionel let out a breath of relief, but that was short-lived when a chorus of howls echoed around them and a thunderous stampede of paw-steps descended upon them. Wolves were all around them, snarling and biting at Comet’s legs.

“Faster, Comet!” Lionel shouted. “Quick! In there!”

A large gate had sprung up before them, squeaking loudly as it opened up on its own. Lionel and Comet slipped on through, but the wolves stopped just a few steps shy of the gate, growling and howling in defeat. Lionel didn’t hold up until the howls grew significantly fainter, pulling on the reins and slowing Comet down to a soft trot.

“I think we’re safe now, boy,” Lionel panted, his heart hammering against his sternum. He climbed down off the horse and led him through the snow past several bushes shaped like animals, Lionel’s eyes widening in amazement at what they came across.

Before them stood an enormous castle that swirled up out of the earth like a rose. Every inch of the castle was covered in snow and ice, giving the building a menacing look. Even more menacing were the statues of monsters and demons that hung off the railings, their stony eyes peering into Lionel’s soul. He tied Comet up at the bottom of the stairs and made his way up to the front door. The chill seemed to be the strongest here, prompting him to pull his coat tighter around his body. Rao, was he thankful that he brought that. He knocked twice before the door swung inward, quickly stepping in to the slightly warmer foyer.

The castle was even bigger on the inside and even more decrepit. The walls sported large, deep cracks, the floor was covered in layers of dust, and chunks of the stairs were missing. It was as if no one had lived here for years. But if that was the case, who opened the door?

“Look! A visitor!”

“Quiet, you idiot!”

Lionel spun around so violently he almost gave himself whiplash. “Hello?” he asked, his voice bouncing off the walls. “Is anyone there?”

He entered a side room that must’ve doubled a parlor back in the day. Everything in here was also covered in dust, from the chandeliers to the chairs, except for a candelabra and a mantel clock sitting on top of the table. Both shone in the dim light, each sporting intricate golden designs on their bodies.

“Fascinating,” Lionel mused as he picked the clock up and examined it, admiring the artistry that was evident in the gears and the arms and even the face. The clock actually looked like it had a face, which Lionel thought was both intriguing and terrifying. Someone obviously put a lot of effort into this clock. Lionel wondered how much it must’ve cost; probably a lot, since its current home is a gargantuan castle. He put the clock back in its place and continued to explore the place. After warming himself by the fire briefly, he came across what appeared to be the dining room: a large table sat square in the middle of the room with several chairs surrounding it, but only one had a three-course meal spread out before it.

 _So someone does live here_ , Lionel thought. His stomach growled at the sight of freshly made food. All of his rations were back in the cart, and there was no way he was getting to the fair on time at this rate, so what was the harm in grabbing a quick bite to eat before heading back to the village? He eagerly sat down and inhaled a large mouthful of bread, its buttery insides melting in his mouth. Just as he was about to take another, a small teacup slid past the other plates right towards him, causing Lionel to nearly jump out of his seat.

“Mama said I’m not supposed to move,” the teacup whispered as though he was scared about being caught. “But I wanted to say hello.”

Lionel stared at the cup for several minutes, his mouth gone dry. What kind of devil’s trick was this? He had seen many puppets and toys in his lifetime, but this was something else. The teacup had moved _on its own_ and _spoke_ to him with no apparent strings attached. How the hell was that even possible? Not wanting to stay in this godforsaken place any longer, he sprinted out of the castle and galloped away on Comet, racing through the grounds as his eyes scoured for the location of the gate.

Lionel yanked Comet to a screeching halt when they entered an alcove filled with white rose bushes. Lionel had never seen so many roses in his life. They were absolutely beautiful, nearly blending in with the rest of the landscape that Lionel had almost missed them. His promise to Lena echoed in his mind; he might not be able to bring back money from the fair, but Rao damn him if he didn’t bring back a rose for his beloved daughter. He climbed off Comet and took out a small blade, his eyes set on the prettiest rose there. All of a sudden, Comet began to whinny loudly, obviously spooked by something, but Lionel paid him no mind as he cut the rose off of its branch, not even noticing the large shadow above him.

A blast of red light hit the ground right next to him, catapulting him into the snow below. Comet freaked and sprinted away, running faster than he had ever gone before. Lionel’s eyes were fixed upon the towering figure floating down towards him. Her eyes shone a blood red, matching the veins that riddled her face.

“What are you doing here?” she growled, her gaze landing on the rose in Lionel’s hand. “So, you thought you could steal from me and escape with your life?” The woman roared, grabbing Lionel by the collar before flying back towards the castle.

“P-please,” Lionel begged, the wind drowning out his words. “I meant no harm, I-I was just looking for a p-place to stay.”

“Oh, I’ll give you a place to stay alright.”

Lionel pleaded with the woman to let him go, but that made her tighten her grip on him. As the castle doors shut behind them, Lionel wondered if he was ever going to see Lena again. He prayed to the gods above that she stay in the village and stay safe; he didn’t want to think about what would happen to her if this…beast got her claws on her. He would rather die than see it happen, and from the way things were going, he just might.


	5. Enter the Beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I included a Lena and Maggie scene at the beginning because a Lena and Maggie BROTP is everything to me. She could really use a friend. 
> 
> 2\. The Kryptonite in this story are just regular stones and gems used for jewelry, nothing else.
> 
> 3\. Beast Kara makes an appearance for more than three seconds so yay!
> 
> 4\. Thanks to Queen48/LogicallyEvil for reviewing this. You're the best!
> 
> Happy Reading!

Lena took her time completing her errands that morning, strolling through town and looking at what each shop was selling. Her father wouldn’t be back until that evening, so she had plenty of time to herself and after yesterday’s debacle, she didn’t want to look for any more trouble. She stopped at one shop, admiring the set of jewelry on display.

“Those are exceptionally rare, those are.”

Lena looked up to see a short woman with long, black hair leaning against the doorframe.

“The most popular ones are the green ones,” the woman continued, pointing at the shiny gems. “Those and the blue ones, though I think a red one would suit you, bring out those green eyes of yours.”

Lena blushed, a smile creeping its way onto her face. “I…I’m not looking to buy. I’m…just admiring the craftsmanship.”

The woman scoffed. “Craftsmanship, sure.” She held out a hand. “I’m Maggie. Maggie Sawyer.”

Lena shook the outstretched hand. “Lena Luthor.”

“Yeah, I know. I’ve seen you around before. Heard quite some stories too.”

Lena froze, expecting Maggie to throw an insult at her or make fun of her.

“Don’t worry, kid,” Maggie said. “I judge people on their merits, not on rumors and gossip, and from what I’ve seen so far, you’re pretty cool.”

Lena stared at Maggie in bewilderment, not knowing what to say. “Thank you, I…I guess.”

Maggie chuckled, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Lena cleared her throat. “Where did you get all of these?”

“A friend of mine’s a miner. He dug these up in one of Krypton’s oldest forests.” Maggie picked up one of the necklaces and held it up to Lena. It was a golden chain with a bright red gem on the end of it; Lena was entranced at how it shone like fire when the sun hit it.

“You would think a mineral called Kryptonite would be more abundant in Krypton, but apparently, that’s not the case.” Maggie continued.

“Maybe your friend isn’t looking in the right place.”

Maggie raised an eyebrow, clearly amused. “I’ll be sure to tell him that next time I see him. Or maybe you can, if you’re around.”

Lena laughed harder than she had in a long time. She genuinely liked Maggie. The woman didn’t make her feel uncomfortable or unwanted like the rest of the villagers did, in fact, it was quite the opposite. Is this what having friends feel like?

“You got someone special in your life, Lena?” Maggie asked, bringing Lena back to reality. She blinked, slowly registering what the shorter woman asked.

“No, um, no. Nothing like that,” Lena stuttered, trying not to think about the conversation—if you could call it that—with Mon-El yesterday. “Do you?”

The smile on Maggie’s face vanished, the glint in her brown eyes dimming slightly as a lost expression took over her face, much akin to the one Adam constantly wears. Lena tensed up, wondering if she had overstepped. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

“No, it’s okay,” Maggie said as she held a hand up. “It’s just…it’s complicated.

Lena nodded slowly, her heart aching for Maggie. “If there’s anything I can do to help, I’d be happy to.”

Maggie looked up, the corner of her mouth curving up into a mischievous smile. “Well, you can buy a necklace. That would definitely make me feel better.”

Lena scoffed. “You are unbelieveable, Miss Sawyer.”

Maggie shrugged. “I’m a businesswoman, what can I say? I got to make a living somehow.”

The two women laughed until their sides hurt, Lena eventually caving and buying the necklace, which put the biggest smile on Maggie’s face.

“Pleasure doing business with you, Miss Luthor,” Maggie mused as she pocketed the coins. “In all seriousness, Lena, I’m glad we met.”

Lena returned her smile. “I am too.”

They said their goodbyes and Lena continued on her way home, the smile never leaving her face. Did she just make a friend? Lena had never been the best at making friends, seeing as no one wanted to be her friend, but Maggie didn’t seem to care about who she was, and the thought comforted Lena. A loud whinny broke interrupted her thoughts as a white horse came plowing through the village.

_Comet!_

The horse ran straight for the Luthor house, greedily drinking from the water trough once he reached it. Lena sprinted over to Comet, her eyes looking around for her father, but the man was nowhere to be seen. Where was Lionel?

“Comet!” Lena shouted. “Where’s Papa?”

The horse snorted, shaking his big head back and forth.

“Is he alright?” Lena’s mind was racing, several thoughts running through her head all at once. “He’s still got to be out there. Take me to him.”

\--------------------------------------

The large door creaked open as Lena entered the castle, stick in hand.

“Hello?” Her cry bounced off the walls of the foyer, sending a chill down her spine.

_This place looks awful. Does anyone even live here?_

“Papa, are you here?”

“Look, Alex, a girl!”

“Yes, I can see that is a girl, Winn.”

“Maybe she is the one that will finally break the spell!”

“Keep your voice down, you idiot!”

“Who’s there?”

Lena slowly walked over, the stick raised over her head, to a large study, where a candelabra and mantel clock sat by the fireplace. No one was here.

_Where did those voices come from then?_

A loud cough echoed through the building and Lena’s ears perked up.

“Papa?”

She grabbed the candelabra with her free hand and sprinted up the stairs, making her way up winding staircase after winding staircase until she came upon a cell at the top of a tower, her father shivering behind the gated door.

“Papa!”

“Lena?” Lionel lurched forward, grabbing onto Lena’s hands as if they were his lifeline. “What in Rao’s name are you doing here?”

“I’m getting you out of here.”

“Lena, listen to me. You have to leave now.”

“What? Why? I’m not leaving you here!”

“Lena, the castle is _alive_. You have to leave now before _she_ finds you.”

“Who’s ‘she’?”

A bellowing growl answered her question, the color draining from her face as she turned around to see a large, dark figure floating high above her across the way.

“Who are you?” Lena asked, her courage and curiosity slightly outweighing her fear in that moment.

“Who are _you_?” a menacing voice retorted.

“I…I’ve come for my father.”

The figure began to float down to her level, her face still covered by the shadows. “Your father is a thief.”

Lena glanced back at her father before whipping back around. “My father is an honorable man.”

“An honorable man who stole a rose from my garden,” the figure growled. “And he trespassed on my land. I don’t take either plight lightly.”

“I asked for the rose. Punish me instead.”

“No!” Lionel cried. “She means forever.”

Lena furrowed her brow as she turned back to her father. “What?” Her eyes widened, fresh anger beginning to course through her body. “You’d keep my father locked up here for the rest of his life over one rose?”

The figure landed on the stone floor with a crash, making Lena jump. “I was damned for eternity over one, I’m just repaying the favor. Now leave, unless you wish to join him.”

“No! I’m not leaving him here with _you_!”

“Lena, you must!”

Lionel reached out and took Lena’s hands in his own, giving them a firm squeeze. “I lost your mother, I am not about to lose you too.”

Lena could feel the tears burning in the back of her eyes, but she was too stubborn to let this horrible stranger see her cry. She nodded as she turned around to face the figure, who was still cloaked in darkness. “I would like to say goodbye to my father.”

The figure scoffed and shook her head. Lena fumed. “Are you so coldhearted and soulless you won’t let a daughter to say goodbye to her father? Forever can spare a minute.”

The figure turned her back to Lena, her head hanging low. What was this person playing at? Whatever it was, Lena had had enough.

“Come into the light.”

The demand made the figure tense up, a low growl escaping her lips. Lena held out the candelabra just as the figure turned around, nearly dropping it when she saw the face of her father’s captor.

The woman’s face was covered in glowing red veins, cracking through her skin like lava through rock, while her eyes were an intense, icy blue. Her teeth were elongated into sharp fangs and her blonde hair was a wild mess. She wore a tattered black cloak over a tunic and trousers of the same color, a red symbol of something adorning her left breast. The woman growled, stepping past Lena and pulling down a lever, which opened the metal door.

“Once this door closes,” she sneered, “it will not open again.”

Lena rushed in and wrapped her arms around Lionel, who reciprocated the tight hug as the woman paced outside.

“Oh, Lena,” Lionel cried. “Oh, my beautiful baby girl.” He pulled away slightly so he could look at her, his eyes shining with tears. 

Lena pulled Lionel in for one last hug. “I love you so much, Papa,” she whispered. “And I will escape, I promise.”

With that, she pushed him out of the cell just as the door came crashing down. The woman walked up to the door, a confused expression on her face.

“You took his place?”

“He’s my father,” Lena replied as if the answer were obvious.

“You're both fools,” the woman snarled. She grabbed Lionel by his collar and dragged him down the stairs, father and daughter screaming for each other until the woman dragged him out of sight. There was soon commotion outside, so Lena looked out of her window, only to see the woman throw her father into an old, rundown carriage that began to move on its own, taking him away from the castle. Lena screamed for her father until her voice became hoarse, letting out the tears that she had kept at bay for so long. How in Rao’s name was she going to get through this?

\--------------------------------------

“Would you like some more rum, my friend?”

Mon-El sat in his favorite buckskin chair by the large fireplace at the tavern, downing his sixth glass of Aldaraanian rum of the night. “What’s the point, Brainy? Lena doesn’t want me.” He set the glass down a little too hard and broke it, earning him a glare from M’gann, the barkeep. “Picture this, Brainy: a large estate in the countryside, six strapping young boys playing with the dogs, my latest kill roasting on the fire while my adoring wife massages my tired feet. But what does Lena say?” He took out his hunting knife and began to twist it between his fingers. “ _I’m not going to marry you, Mon-El. I’m sorry_.” He threw his knife across the room, the blade landing between the eyes of a stuffed buck that Mon-El had caught a couple of months ago. Several of the patrons looked up from their drinks and looked at Mon-El with looks of concern and confusion. “She’s going to be sorry if she doesn’t marry me soon. Doesn’t she know who I am?”

“Mon-El, you need to stop moping,” Querl said as he retrieved the knife. “Why are you so hung up over this one girl when there are many others in this village that are just as suitable?” He gestured towards the table where Imra, Siobhan, and Eve were sitting, all three women waving and making googly-eyes at Mon-El.

“A great hunter doesn’t waste his time on rabbits,” Mon-El snarled. “I go for the big prey, and Lena is the prize that will soon be mine. If only I could make her see that we’re meant for each other.”

“It greatly disturbs me to see you looking so, how do you say, ‘down in the dumps’, Mon-El,” Querl said. “I know for a fact that every guy in here would love to be you, even in your current state.”

Mon-El rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the fireplace. Querl sighed and knelt down in front of him. “Everyone in this town greatly admires you, Mon-El. You just need to be reminded of that.”

With that, Mon-El saw Querl do what he thought no Brainiac would ever do: he stood on a table and loudly asked what everyone in the bar thought about Mon-El. Eve was the first one to speak.

“He’s so brave!”

“He’s very handsome and stoic!” Imra shouted next.

“Perfect!” Siobhan chimed in. “A pure paragon!”

A small smile started to form on Mon-El’s lips as more and more people joined in on praising him.

“He’s the greatest hunter in all of Daxam,” Maxwell Lord, another hunter, proclaimed. “Daresay, even in all the known world. One time, we were on a hunting trip up north, following a buck that had been eluding us for the longest time. I was ready to give up, but Mon-El wouldn’t give the thought another glance. The next day, he snuck up with his quiver and shot it in the liver from behind. An instant kill.” He raised his glass. “To Mon-El of Daxam, our hometown hero.”

Everyone joined in on the toast, including Querl, who rarely ever drank. Mon-El’s mood improved significantly after that. Soon, the whole bar was listening with rapt attention as Mon-El told story after story about his time in the war and some of his hunting exploits, his confidence increasing with each gasp and round of applause at the end of each tale. The elation was short-lived, however, when a disheveled Lionel stumbled through the door.

“S-somebody, please h-help me,” he begged. “She’s g-got her. She’s got Lena l-locked in a c-cell!”

“Slow down, Lionel,” Carr exclaimed. “Who’s got her?”

“A beast. A hideous, monstrous beast!”

The tavern fell silent for a few seconds before erupting with mocking laughter.

“Crazy ol’ Lionel,” Lord quipped. “Always raving about something or other.”

“ _Listen to me!_ ” Lionel shouted, his bald head turning red as the tavern fell silent once again. “My daughter, my only child, is in danger, and you laugh at me for trying to help her? Will none of you help me?”

Everyone looked down sheepishly, afraid to meet Lionel’s pleading gaze.

“I’ll help you, Lionel,” Mon-El said as he stood from his chair and straightened out his coat. He walked over to Lionel, Querl right behind him. “If there is a beast out there, I can assure you I will not stop until its head is added to my collection.”

The crowed murmured their agreement as Mon-El placed a hand on Lionel’s shoulder.

“Lead us to the beast, Lionel.”


	6. Be Our Guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Jran is Kryptonese for "miss". It makes more sense use Kryptonese instead of French because the story takes place in Krypton (obviously).  
> 2\. On a similar note, erosh-bem means "hello".  
> 3\. This is a super long one, so grab your popcorn or gray stuff (I hear it's delicious).  
> 4\. Thanks again to Queen 48/LogicallyEvil for reviewing this. She's a fellow Beauty and the Beast and Supercorp lover and she has helped tremendously with this story, so thank you!
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

Lena didn’t know how long she had been in her cell, only that Lionel was gone and that she had been crying for what felt like hours. It was still bright out, so she couldn’t have been in there for that long. Nevertheless, her father was gone, dragged out by the scruff of his neck by the horrible woman who was apparently the master of this castle. Lena’s sadness quickly morphed into anger. She wasn’t going to stay any longer than she had to, and once the opportunity presented itself to her, she would make her escape. Before she could dwell on the thought any longer, the door to the cell swung open. Lena screamed, grabbing the closest thing near her—a stool—and held it above her head, ready to strike.

“Forgive me, _jran_ ,” a disembodied voice said. “But I have come to show you to your room.”

Lena furrowed her brow as she slowly stepped towards the door. “My room? But I thought…”

“That ‘once this door closes, it will never open again’?” the voice mimicked. “Did you really think that we would leave you up here all alone, cold and hungry?”

Lena turned the corner to see the candelabra from earlier hanging from the lever by one of its arms.

“Hello!” it greeted.

Lena shrieked as it leapt down to the ground, hitting it over the head with the stool.

“You are very strong,” the candelabra mused as he sat back up. “That is...that is good. A great quality to possess.”

Lena stared incredulously at the inanimate—well, in this case, _animate_ —object. “You can talk?”

“Of course he can talk!” another voice bellowed. “It’s all he's good at.”

Lena turned to see the mantel clock hobble up the stairs, panting as it walked over to them. She ran back into her cell to grab something else—this time, a vase—not paying attention to the heated conversation the two household objects were having.

“Winn, I know you mean well, but as head of the house, I order you to stop this at once!”

“She could be the key to ending this, Alex. Do you want to be human again or be stuck as a clock for the rest of your days?”

They turned around at the sound of Lena returning to her spot in the doorframe. “Come, _jran_ ,” the candelabra gestured. “Your room awaits.”

Lena hesitated for a second, thinking that this could be a trap, but she put the vase down and followed them down the stairs, realizing that she would have a better chance to escape from wherever they took her than from up here.

The candelabra introduced himself as Winn and the clock was given the name Alex as they made their way through the dark halls of the castle.

“I know this must be…surreal to you,” Winn said.

“Surreal?” Lena quipped. “I’m talking to a candelabra.”

“Hey, we candelabras have feelings too, you know.”

Alex did the equivalent of an eye-roll. “Since you’ll be staying here with us for the unforeseeable future, you may go anywhere you like in the castle, except the West Wing.”

Winn shook his head and Alex’s eyes widened at what she had said. “Which is nonexistent!”

Lena narrowed her eyes. “What’s in the West Wing?”

“Nothing!” Winn exclaimed. “Absolutely nothing of importance.”

“Storage space, mostly,” Alex chimed in. “Rather boring stuff. Very dusty too, I might add. Wouldn't go there if I were you.”

Lena remained silent, making a mental note to herself to check the West Wing before she left. They continued to walk in silence for a few minutes before coming across a large door.

“Here we are!”

Winn and Alex pushed the door open with all of their might.

“It’s a little modest, but I can assure you it’s quite comfortable.”

Lena’s jaw dropped as she entered the room, which was everything but modest. The walls were painted a royal blue and had been decorated with festive gold trimmings and the bed was massive and sported the finest silk sheets Lena had ever seen. The sun shone through a large window, enveloping everything in a warm, orange glow. It looked nothing like the rest of the castle, old and decrepit; it was fresh and vibrant.

“It’s gorgeous,” Lena uttered.

“Only the finest for our guest,” Winn said as he leapt up onto the mattress, a cloud of dust springing up around him. "We weren’t expecting anyone anytime soon, as you can see,”he coughed. 

Lena chuckled as a white wisp went flying past her face.

“ _Erosh-bem, jran_ ,” the wisp greeted. “My name is Lyra. I will have this place spotless in no time.”

Lena soon realized that Lyra was a feather duster, and she seemed to have the hots for Winn by the way they were looking at each other. “Is everything in this place alive?” she asked as she picked up a hairbrush. “Hello, what’s your name?”

A few soft giggles sounded behind her. “That is just a hairbrush,” Alex pointed out.

Lena felt the color rise in her cheeks just as a loud screech broke through the room, causing her to drop the brush.

“There’s nothing to be afraid of, miss!” Winn exclaimed. “This is just Madame Lucy Lane, your wardrobe and the greatest singer in all of Krypton.”

“That is when she can stay awake,” Alex muttered under her breath.

“Oh, you flatter me, Winslow,” Madame Lucy mused, stifling a yawn. “I haven’t sung in front of a crowd in ages.”

“Well, fear not, Madame! We have someone you can sing for as well as dress!”

“Ah! Come here, child. Let me get a good look at you.”

Lena had no idea how Madame Lucy would do that seeing as she had no discernable eyes, but nevertheless, the wardrobe grabbed her with what Lena assumed to be her arms. “Such a beautiful face, such rosy cheeks, beautiful emerald eyes, and sharp jaw! You have the makings of a princess, my dear.”

Lena took a tentative step back. “Oh, I’m not a princess by any means.”

“Nonsense!” Madame Lucy sung. “By the time I’m done with you, you will be a queen.”

All of the sudden, several strips of multicolored fabrics popped out of Madame Lucy’s drawers and swirled around Lena, spinning around her as well as spinning her around as they clung to her skin. By the time she stopped spinning, Lena was wrapped in every textile known to man, looking like a pompous duchess rather than an elegant princess.

“It looks…nice,” Winn said sheepishly as Lyra failed to contain her laughter. “Will we be seeing you tonight for dinner, _jran_?”

Lena swallowed nervously. “I’m not all that hungry…”

“Well, if you decide to join us, there will be a place at the table for you,” Winn smiled as he and the rest of the servants made their exit.

“Give my best to the maestro!” Madame Lucy shouted after them, only to fall asleep a few moments later, her snores echoing softly throughout the room. Lena let out a breath and shook her head. This day was getting stranger and stranger by the minute. She slipped off the garments and walked over to the window, her heart dropping down to her feet when she saw how high up she was. Lena looked around the room for anything that could assist her when her eyes landed on the pile of discarded garments, a light-bulb going off in her head. Seems like the opportunity had presented itself.

\-------------------------------------------

Kara stalked down the hall, several servants turning their heads away as she passed by. She growled, her claws digging into her palms. She knew she was hideous; she had been for the past Rao knows how many years. Time seemed to be at a standstill here ever since Rhea cast an eternal winter over the castle. Hardly anyone passed through here and no one seemed to care about what happened to her and her servants. Kara hadn’t felt this lonely since her mother died. And then there was the girl…Kara had never seen anyone so beautiful before. Granted, she had several beautiful women attend her parties and had gotten together with some of them, but this one…this one was different, and Kara couldn’t tell why. She had heard whispers throughout the castle that this girl could be the one to break the curse—they all knew Kara preferred women—but Kara was hesitant to agree. She saw how the girl flinched when she revealed her true self to her, how the girl backed away at the sight. Kara knew it was pointless to get her hopes up; she had accepted her fate long ago.

Kara entered the dining room where some servants were putting the finishing touches on her meal. They bowed to her and quickly left as she sat down. Before she began to eat, however, Kara noticed another set of dishes across from her. She pushed her own plates to the ground and roared in fury.

“WINN!”

Kara stormed into the kitchen where the candelabra was shielding a slightly frightened Alex behind him. “You’re making her dinner?!?”

“I thought that it would be good for you, for the both of you actually, to have some company,” Winn sputtered.

“Ka--Master, I just want to assure you that I had nothing to do with this insane plan,” Alex said. “Preparing the girl dinner, making a fancy dress for her, giving her a room in the East Wing…”

“You gave her a room?!?” Kara roared, the veins on her face glowing an intense red.

“I didn't!” Alex quickly corrected. “ _He_ gave her the room.”

Winn nodded sheepishly. “I admit I did, but if this girl is the one that could potentially break the spell, we have to start somewhere, and what better way than a nice meal?”

Kara shook her head, her golden locks whipping around her head. “That’s the most ridiculous idea I’ve ever heard.” she scoffed.

“You must try, at least,” Winn implored. “We are becoming less human with each passing day. Our time is almost up.”

“She’s the daughter of a lowly thief. What kind of person do you think that makes her?”

“Oh, you can’t judge someone based on who their father is, now can you?” Cat scolded.

Kara gritted her teeth and shrunk a little. Even as a teapot, Cat was not to be messed with.

A few minutes later, Kara found herself outside the girl’s room knocking on the door.

“You will join me for dinner. That’s not a request,” she growled.

“Gently, Kara.” Cat was the only one brave enough to call her by her name. “For Rao’s sake, the girl lost her freedom and her father all in one day. In the same hour, no less.”

Kara avoided Cat’s piercing gaze. The teapot was right. The girl had risked everything to save her father. Why she would do such a thing, Kara couldn’t fathom.

“Yes, the poor thing is probably in there, scared out of her mind,” Winn added.

Kara let out an annoyed sigh and knocked again, gentler this time.

“Just a minute,” a soft voice from the other side said, giving Kara pause for a slight moment.

“See! There she is,” Winn exclaimed. “Now remember, be gentle.”

“Kind.”

“Charming.”

“Sweet.”

Kara shook her head as the servants talked over one another. This was too much to take in all at once.

“And when she opens the door,” Winn continued, “give her a dashing, debonair smile. Come on, show me the smile.”

Kara grinned, but the shocked expressions on her servants’ face told her that the smile was probably not the best idea. She turned back to the door and took a deep breath.

“Will you join me for dinner?” she asked, probably more excitedly than she should have.

“You take me as your prisoner,” the voice answered, the softness completely gone, “and now you want me to have dinner with you? Are you out of your mind?”

Kara’s hands curled into fists as her body began to shake with raw anger. She pounded on the door as hard as she could without breaking it. “I told you that you were joining me for dinner!”

“And I told you no thanks!” the voice shouted back. “I’d rather starve than eat with _you_.”

Kara was fuming now, the anger boiling out of her like water in a pot. She rounded on Winn, who shrunk under her imposing figure. “If she doesn’t eat with me, then she doesn’t eat at all!”

With that, she took off, flying all the way across the castle until she reached the West Wing, nearly ripping the door to her own room off its hinges.

“So much for being nice,” Kara growled to herself. “I mean, what does she want me to do? Beg?” She stalked over to the far end of her room where a table stood in a chamber surrounded by falling snow and picked up an ornate handmirror.

“Show me the girl.”

The mirror glowed green for a split second before showing the girl talking with her wardrobe.

“Trust me, miss, once you get to know the master, she’s not all bad.”

“Not all bad?” the girl retorted. “She locked up my father with the intention of keeping him there forever over a damn rose. What kind of person does that?”

Kara felt as if she had been smacked in the face. “I’m the fool,” she sighed. “She’ll never see me as anything but a monster.”

Kara placed the mirror back down and turned her attention to the rose in the jar next to it, which glowed as red as the veins on her skin. One of the petals slowly fell, turning into an ashy gray when it joined the others that had fallen before it. Kara held onto the table as the castle began to shake violently, hanging her head low. They were all running out of time, and Kara may have just doomed them all.

\---------------------------------------

“Another petal fell,” Winn stated as he relit one of his wicks in the fireplace.

“Winn, I grew three more feathers. And I just plucked yesterday,” Lyra whined.

“I know, darling, I-ah!” Winn winced as he attempted to stretch out his metallic leg, Alex groaning as her face contorted to signify the new hour.

“How much time do we have left?” Lyra asked.

“Not much now, I’m afraid,” Winn replied gloomily.

“That means we still have some time,” Cat argued.

“Mama, will I ever get to be a boy again?” a small teacup asked, a hopeful look in his painted eyes.

“Of course you will, Carter,” Cat replied as she nuzzled her son. “Just leave this to me.”

\-----------------------------------------

Lena worked all afternoon, the sun long gone while the moon shone in its place. Lena threw her makeshift rope out of the window, watching it fall limply against the castle walls. It didn’t reach the ground all the way, but it would have to do. A soft tapping came from the bedroom door just as Lena was about to climb down. She didn't even bother to hide her frustration.

“What do you want now?”

“Oh for Rao’s sake, dear, Kara is long gone,” a composed but bold voice spoke. “It's only me.”

Lena swallowed nervously, quickly gathering up the garment-rope and poorly hiding it behind the bed. “Come in.”

The door opened and a cart carrying a teapot and a teacup rolled in with no one pushing it. Lena was almost startled when the teapot began to speak.

“Oh, aren’t you something else,” the teapot observed as the cart continued to roll. “I’m Miss Grant. Pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

The cart continued to move across the room, and Miss Grant’s eyes soon landed on the garment-rope behind Lena. “It’s a long journey back to…wherever it is you’re from, so how about a  cup of tea before you go?” She poured a decent amount into the teacup, which took off after she was done. “Slowly now, Carter!”

The cup named Carter stopped right at Lena’s feet, spilling the tea only slightly. Lena leaned down and picked him up, the cup giggling as she took a sip.

“Nice to meet you,” Carter greeted. Lena smiled and nodded, not knowing what to say to a talking teacup.

“Want to see me do a trick?” Before Lena could respond, Carter blew a big bubble that popped, sending drops of tea everywhere.

“Carter!”

“No, it’s alright,” Lena said as she wiped the tea off her face with the back of her hand, trying to hide her smile. “It was a good trick…Carter, right?”

The teacup smiled as he raced back over to Miss Grant. “Don’t encourage him, dear. I have it hard enough already seeing as I don’t have any legs to chase after him. Speaking of parents, that was a very brave thing you did for your father,” Miss Grant said.

“Yes,” Madame Lucy chimed in, seeming to have just woken up. “We all heard about it.”

Lena felt her chest tighten. It hadn’t even been a full day and she missed her father terribly. “I’m worried about him,” she confessed. “He’s never been on his own before. Not like this, at least.”

“Oh, cheer up, dear. You’re beginning to make this sound like some Greek tragedy,” Cat asserted. “I’m sure things will turn out alright in the end. You’ll feel a lot better once you’ve had something to eat.”

Lena furrowed her brow. “But she said ‘If she doesn’t eat with me, then she doesn’t eat at all’.”

Miss Grant chuckled. “People say a lot of things when they’re angry. It’s up to us to decide whether or not we want to listen. Now come on, I’m sure you’re ravenous.”

Lena followed Miss Grant after some encouragement from Madame Lucy down to the dining hall. A large table was adorned with several dishes of the finest food, the sight and smell of them making Lena’s mouth water. Music was playing in the background courtesy of a harpsichord; Lena found it shocking that it wasn’t shocking to see it playing itself.

“That is Maestro James Olsen,” Winn said as he climbed up onto the table. “He is one of the finest musicians in Krypton. It’s been a while since he’s played for an audience, but what is dinner without a little music?”

Lena smiled, touched by the kindness these objects were showing her, a stark contrast to the abrasiveness of their master. Lena pushed that thought out of her head as she sat down, placing a napkin over her lap.

The room went dark at that moment, Lena’s breath catching in her throat thinking this was a trap, but then the lights came on as Winn greeted her like a ringmaster announcing the acts of his circus. And that’s exactly what she got. Colors filled the hall as Winn and the other cutlery sang and danced along to the music Maestro James provided. Spoons dove into the punch like elegant divers, feather dusters dressed in jewels performed an original dance, even Alex joined in on the fun after trying to quiet them down. Lena was so entranced by the performances that she barely touched her food. She did make sure to try some of the gray stuff, which Winn said was delicious, and it was. Once the show had ended, the servants bowed and bid Lena a good night as they left the hall. Miss Grant took it upon herself to lead Lena back to her room.

“It’s a big castle,” she argued. “I don’t want you to get lost or wander off to places you shouldn’t be.”

“That was absolutely amazing!” Lena gushed, her body buzzing with energy. The performances replayed in her mind over and over again. How did she expect to go to sleep after something that breathtaking?

“Yes, Winn has always been one for theatrics,” Miss Grant mused. “It’s been so long since we’ve had anybody here, but ever since you came along, we’ve had hope again.”

Lena furrowed her brow. “Hope for what?”

Miss Grant let out a wanting sigh after a few moments. “That things might go back to the way they were. Alright now, off to bed with you.”

Lena began to climb the stairs on the way to her room, but once Miss Grant had rolled out of sight, she made her way up the other set of stairs, trying her best not to make any noise.

The castle was falling apart on this side, with entire sections of wall missing, chunks of the staircase gone, and a cold draft that followed her as she ascended. Lena soon came across a room at the end of the hall with scratch marks and what appeared to be bullet holes adorning the door. What in Rao’s name happened here? Her curiosity got the better of her and she stepped inside.

This room was the stark opposite of hers in terms of appearance: the walls were a mix of red and brown, the paper peeling off of the sides; the bed was nothing more than a pile of feathers and furs; and furniture was strewn about the floor, mostly in fractured pieces. Lena’s eyes widened at the sight. It looked like a murder had taken place here. A painting on the side of the room caught her eye and she walked over to it. It was a family portrait, one of the family who previously lived here by the looks of it. It was practically torn to shreds, the father’s face barely discernable while the mother’s face was untouched. The child’s face, however, also bore scratch marks on it. Lena took a step closer to get a better look. The child was a girl, dressed in a white and royal blue gown, her golden curls cascading over her shoulders like a sun-ray over a snowy mountainside, and her eyes were a deep blue like the ocean. Each member had what looked like an ‘S’ on their chests. Lena squinted. She had seen that symbol before in one of her books, but she couldn’t remember for the life of her what that symbol meant.

A faint red glow pulled her out of her train of thought, and she turned her attention to a small open chamber where it appeared to be snowing. Lena walked over and saw a fantastic red rose glowing in a delicate, ornate jar. Lena placed her hand upon the glass, fascinated by the sheer beauty of the flower as the jar vibrated with its energy.

“What are you doing here?”

Lena whipped around to see the woman standing beside her, the veins on her face glowing the same color as the rose, albeit much brighter. “What did you do to it?”

“Nothing!” Lena backed away, as the woman wrapped her hands around the jar, her eyes poring over the rose like an overprotective mother would with her child.

“Don't you realize what you could’ve done?” the woman shouted. “Get out! GET OUT!”

Lena didn’t need to be told another time. She booked it out of there, magically finding the entrance of the castle in no time.

“ _Jran!_ ” Winn yelled, ignoring Alex as she made her move in the chess game they were playing. “Where are you going?”

“Away from here!” Lena grabbed her cloak and sprinted out the door, ignoring the frantic protests of the servants behind her. She was soon racing atop Comet through the forest, tears stinging the back of her eyes.

It wasn’t long before she heard a howl echoing through the trees. More soon joined it, and Lena beckoned Comet to go faster. It was no use, however, as a large pack of wolves descended upon them, chasing them onto an icy pond. Comet slipped and Lena fell off of him, her head pounding as she scrambled to get back on her feet. She picked up a large stick and started swinging at the wolves attacking Comet as the horse attempted to buck them off, but one of the wolves took the stick in its mouth and shook it out of Lena’s hand, leaving her defenseless as the pack backed her up against a wall. Lena closed her eyes, waiting for the deathblow when an odd sound reached her ears, followed by the sound of a wolf whimpering. She opened her eyes to see the woman floating above them, her eyes glowing a bright red. She roared and descended upon the wolves, beams of light shooting out of her eyes and right through some of the wolves’ chests. Lena watched on in fear as the pack began to overtake the woman, biting into her flesh as if it was cotton, but the woman roared once more and threw the wolves sky high, sending the rest of them running once they saw her raw power.

As the last wolf disappeared into the forest, the woman turned to look back at Lena, the rage from earlier gone from her eyes and replaced with concern and exhaustion. She fell to the ground hard, sending a cloud of snow soaring up in the air. Lena stood there frozen for a few minutes. The woman had just saved her life. This woman who had locked her father up, locked her up, and shouted several threats at her, had just saved her life. Why? There was no time to dwell on that thought, Lena had to get back to her father. Rao knows what he was doing right now; Lena prayed that he was safe and not getting into any sort of trouble. She walked over to Comet, who sported a few battle scars himself, and prepared to take off once again. Only she didn’t. She just stood there, hands on the saddle, unmoving. Why wasn’t she leaving? Lena turned around to see the woman laying there, her chest heaving up and down signifying that she was still alive. Lena looked down in shame. She couldn’t leave the woman like that, not after what she just did for her. Letting out a sigh, Lena walked over and wrapped her coat around the woman’s shoulders.

“You have to get up,” she whispered as the blonde opened her eyes. “I’m not as strong as you. You have to stand.”

The woman blinked at Lena, letting out a groan as she sat up, Lena leading her over to Comet. She helped push the woman up onto her horse and began to lead them back to the castle.

“Kara.”

The woman was so quiet that Lena almost didn’t hear her. “What was that?”

“My name…is Kara.”

Lena blinked in surprise, not knowing how else to respond. “I’m Lena.”

\-----------------------------------------------------

“Do you hear those wolves? We’re getting close.”

Lionel sat beside Mon-El as he directed them towards the forest with Querl sitting in silence behind them. The group soon came upon the fork in the road with the large tree sitting in between it.

“See that? That’s the tree.” Lionel climbed out of the cart and walked over to it. “Only now it’s standing upright again, probably by some sort of…magic.”

Mon-El looked at him incredulously and continued to observe Lionel as the old man struggled to figure out which way he had gone before. After several minutes of this, Mon-El leapt out of the cart and strode towards Lionel.

“Lionel, we’ve been at this for hours,” he said. “For all we know, Lena is back at your house cooking dinner.”

“She’s not, general,” Lionel said, his tone hard. “Lena is in danger.”

“Right, from a ‘hideous, monstrous beast’,” Mon-El scoffed.

“You believed me back at the tavern, General, why don’t you now?”

“Who said I ever believed you?” Mon-El argued, his patience wearing thin.

“Mon-El, I think you should calm down,” Querl warned.

“Why else would you come along?”

“Because I want to marry your daughter!”

The two men stood in complete silence as Lionel registered what Mon-El confessed to him. “You want to marry Lena?”

“I do,” Mon-El replied, placing his hands on his hips and holding his head high. “I believe that I am the right man for your daughter and I intend to marry her as soon as possible.”

Lionel stared at the Daxamite heir. “You will never marry her.”

The smile vanished from Mon-El’s face as he punched Lionel right between the eyes, knocking him unconscious.

“I saw that coming,” Querl said. “I saw that coming.”

Mon-El turned towards the Brainiac. “Help me with him.”

A few moments later, they had successfully tied up Lionel to a large oak tree.

“I know you’re mad that he didn’t give you his blessing,” Querl began, “but don’t you think we should find a solution that’s less…grotesque?”

“I will have Lena for my wife, Brainy,” Mon-El stated matter-of-factly. “When Lena realizes that she has no one to care for her anymore, she’ll have no choice but to marry me. Now come on, before the wolves decide to have you as an appetizer.”

Querl climbed back on the cart as it lurched forward back towards the village, an uneasy feeling stirring in the pit of his stomach, something that had never happened to him before. He only hoped that it would pass as quickly as it came, but it never did.


	7. Days In The Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. There is Supercorp fluffy goodness in this one, I promise 
> 
> 2\. There is also a Kara and Alex moment that I hope you guys like
> 
> 3\. More fluff will be coming before the angst, so enjoy this while you can 
> 
> 4\. I will also be out of town this weekend and away from my laptop, so the next chapter won't be coming until next week sometime (I'm sorry!)
> 
> Happy Reading!

A loud roar echoed throughout the castle, which would’ve sent shivers down the spines of the servants if they had spines.

“ _That hurts!_ ” Kara yelled as she covered up her arm with a clawed hand. She and Lena were back in her room, sitting by the fireplace as Lena attempted to clean Kara’s wounds.

Lena rolled her eyes as she removed the wet cloth from Kara’s forearm, her patience wearing thin. “Well, it wouldn’t hurt so much if you stayed still,” she argued.

“Well, if you weren’t snooping around in the West Wing, we wouldn’t be in this situation,” the blonde bit back, the veins on her face glowing redder with each passing second.

“Well, you should learn to control your temper!”

Blue eyes locked on green, each pair radiating with unyielding intensity. Lena’s heart hammered against her sternum as Kara’s eyes burned into her, feeling naked under the blonde’s gaze. Nevertheless, Lena wasn’t going to let her uncertainty win. Something then flickered in Kara’s eyes, but it was gone before Lena could make out what it was, and after what felt like ages, Kara reluctantly removed her hand from her arm. Lena let out the breath she had been holding in relief.

“This is going to sting a little.” She pressed the cloth gently onto Kara’s wound, causing the blonde to wince and let out a small growl in protest. Lena worked in tense silence as she bandaged up the rest of Kara’s injuries, never meeting the blonde’s eyes again.

“Try to get some rest,” she ordered as she stood up and made her way towards the door. Kara got up as well and limped over to her bed, removing her shirt before crawling under the furs on her bed. Lena let out a gasp as she saw the ruby-red veins that decorated Kara’s torso like tattoos, no, like scars. They cracked through Kara’s skin like lava breaking through the surface of the earth, which made Lena wonder if they hurt, if Kara was in more pain than she actually was. Pushing that thought out of her head, she closed the door behind her as softly as she could and headed down the hall where the servants were waiting.

“She’s resting now,” Lena told them as she approached. “She’s going to be fine.”

“Thank you, miss,” Miss Grant said, Alex letting out a sigh of relief.

“We are forever in your debt,” Winn said as he bowed his head.

Lena furrowed her brow. “What happened to her? How did she get…like that?”

The servants exchanged nervous glances before Miss Grant spoke. “Her mother died when she was very young, leaving only her father and us to take of her. He snatched up whatever good was left inside of her and twisted her into a monster like him, cruel and selfish. And we did nothing to stop it.”

Miss Grant looked down, a hint of regret in her painted eyes, a look the rest of the servants shared. Lena’s heart ached for them; they obviously cared about Kara even though Kara didn’t appear to care about them.

“We’ll see to her now,” Alex mumbled. “Thank you again for all your help.”

Lena nodded solemnly as she stepped past them and headed back to her room. Madame Lucy was sound asleep when she arrived, so Lena made a beeline for her own bed, pulling the covers up to her chin as she started to cry. Several emotions fought within her, vying to take control: she was happy that Kara had saved her from becoming the main course of the wolf pack’s dinner, but she was also angry at herself for returning to the castle— _willingly_ , no less—instead of reuniting with her father, something she promised him that she would do. Lena also hated herself for being angry; there was no way she could’ve left Kara like that out there in the snow, no matter how horrible the woman had been to her. So why did Kara save her? Why save the prisoner? It wasn’t as if Kara cared for her, the blonde had made it very clear that she didn’t. Still…she did ask Lena to dinner that night, so that should count as something. Lena did see a glimmer of something in Kara’s eyes during their staring contest, something that resembled…understanding? Respect? It was gone and quickly as it came before Lena could get a good grip on it.

There was also the story Miss Grant told her. Lena couldn’t help but feel that there was more to it, that some crucial details had been omitted. After all, people don’t physically turn into beasts just because they act like one; there was something else in the water. Not wanting to think about this anymore, Lena turned over and buried her face into her pillow as exhaustion finally took over and lulled her into a deep sleep.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Kara spent the next few days resting in bed as she watched the snowfall outside. Lena checked in every morning to check up on Kara, but the conversation never moved past that. This morning was no different.

“Why don’t you talk to her, Ka--Master?” Alex asked once Lena had left. Kara let out an annoyed huff. The clock hadn’t left her side since Lena brought her back from the woods and was quickly starting to get on Kara’s nerves. Always the big sister-type, Alex was, even though they weren’t related.

“There’s nothing to talk about,” Kara grumbled as she turned over, pulling the furs up to her chin.

“Nothing to talk about?” Alex scoffed, undeterred. “You saved her life and she saved yours in return. All in the same day, no less.” She hobbled over to the other side of Kara’s bed. “You have that in common, so there’s that.”

“What are you trying to say?” Kara growled threateningly.

“I’m saying…” Alex started, choosing her next words carefully. “Maybe you should give this girl a chance.”

Kara groaned. “Not you too.”

“Look, Master,” the clock began, “I won’t lie when I said I was against letting the girl stay out of fear that it would get your hopes up, but now I see that she obviously cares for you. Why else would she bring you back?”

“She didn’t want my death on her conscious!” Kara sat up so quickly that Alex cowered a little. “It was out of guilt that she brought me back, nothing more.”

“I beg to differ—”

“Alex, listen to me!” The clock closed her mouth as Kara fumed, the blonde trying to control her breathing. Alex blinked; she had never seen Kara like this before. Angry: sure. Furious: all the time. But actively trying to control her anger, this was new, and Alex couldn’t help but think it had something to do with their new guest.

“She doesn’t care about me,” Kara said in a low tone. “Not like that. Why would she? She’s so beautiful and I’m…well, look at me!”

Alex did: Kara’s skin glowed like rare red Kryptonite, the veins running through her flesh like rivers of blood. It hurt her mechanical heart to see the blonde like this. “Then help her to see past all of that,” the clock implored, climbing up onto the bed to sit next to Kara. She waited to be thrown off the pile of furs, but Kara remained silent, so Alex continued.

“Remember when we were little and your father threw that big party for your ninth birthday? All of the lords and ladies of Krypton were in attendance with their heirs. It was also a little after I came to live here after my parents died. You were so excited, but you wanted me to come as well, even though I was only your maid at the time. You begged and begged your father, and then begged your mother who agreed to let me come.” Alex smiled at the memory. “Anyways, you spent hours picking out a dress for me, even when it was supposed to be the other way around. You wanted me to look like you: a princess. When we got to the party, some of the guests proceeded to make fun of me since I was a servant and not of royal blood like they were, but you defended me and danced with me all night long.” Alex shifted her body to face Kara better. “That was one of the best nights of my life, and the first that I truly felt at home in this castle. You made me feel like I belonged here before everything changed.”

Kara closed her eyes, trying to swallow the lump in her throat as Alex tentatively placed a handle on her knee. “That part of you is still in there somewhere, Ka--Master. You just have to find it and let it out.”

Kara opened her eyes and stared at her disfigured hands, her eyes eventually landing on the bandage on her arm. Her heart fluttered a bit as she remembered how gentle Lena was with her despite the smaller woman being frustrated at the time. “How do I do that?”

“By being patient,” Alex replied. “By not giving into your anger at the first sign of trouble. It also might help to ask about her. Who knows, maybe the two of you have common interests.”

Kara scoffed. “I doubt it.”

“Well, try, Kara!” The blonde was taken aback by Alex’s use of her name that she barely registered the tremor that shook the castle, only realizing what happened when a bit of the ceiling fell near her vanity. “As you can see, we’re running out of time, and I don’t want to be stuck like this when the last petal falls.”

Kara glared at Alex, her jaw clenching at the truth behind Alex’s words. They were running out of time; it was only a short while before the curse finally cemented and left Kara truly alone in this place. Lena was their last hope.

“I’ll go fetch her then,” Alex said as she climbed down and waddled towards the door.

“Lena.”

“What was that?”

Kara could feel the heat rise in her cheeks, but it was a different kind of warmth, not the burning anger she was used to. She didn’t know what to make of it, but a small part of her enjoyed the sensation. “Her name is Lena.”

\-------------------------------------------------

Lena closed the door as she entered Kara’s room for the second time that day. Kara was still in her bed, her blonde hair cascading over her shoulder, the dress shirt she was wearing unbuttoned slightly to reveal the grotesque red veins on her chest. Kara didn’t hear Lena come in, the former’s attention adamantly fixed upon whatever she was writing in her journal.

“Hello?”

Kara’s head snapped up so fast that Lena was scared that it was going to fly off. The blonde quickly closed the journal and buried it underneath the furs, wincing in pain as she did so. Lena immediately rushed over to take a look at the wound. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine!” Kara snarled as she yanked her arm out of Lena’s reach. Startled, Lena backed away, the frustration from a few nights ago rekindling within her chest.

“I assume you didn’t summon me here to yell at me for trying to help you. Again.”

Kara’s face turned redder than the veins marking her body as she looked down, massaging her injured arm absentmindedly. Lena furrowed her brow. She had never seen Kara act like this before. Granted, Lena could count all of their interactions on one hand, but in almost all of them Kara had been boisterous, rude, and vicious like a wild animal. Now she was timid, like a child who had just been scolded by her parents. She reminded Lena of Ayla in that moment, her chest constricting at the thought of that poor girl.

“Um, no, I didn’t,” Kara replied sheepishly. “I’m sorry.”

Lena blinked in surprise, unsure if she had misheard the woman.

“I’m sorry for yelling at you,” Kara continued, “and I’m sorry for frightening you the other night.” The blonde finally looked up, and Lena was shocked to find a look of sincerity in her blue eyes.

“I accept your apology,” Lena said. “I guess I owe you an apology as well for sneaking into your room without permission.”

Kara grunted and rolled her eyes. “I...also accept your apology.”

Lena smiled slightly, but an awkward silence quickly filled the room at a chilling pace causing Lena to act.

“If I check your arm again, do you promise not to bite my head off?”

A faint smile ghosted across Kara’s face for the briefest moment that Lena barely caught it. “I’ll try not to.”

Fighting back her own smile and failing miserably, Lena sat down beside the blonde and carefully redressed the wound on her arm as well as the rest adorning Kara’s body, not earning so much as a protesting growl for the woman. Lena viewed that as progress.

“All done,” she said as she finished rewrapping the bite mark on Kara’s ankle. “You should get some rest now.” As Lena got up to leave, she looked up to see Kara staring at her, but instead of looking away like she normally would, she found herself drawn into those eyes, each one like a miniature ocean just waiting to be let out. What Lena found puzzling was that there was no trace of anger or resentment in them, only what could be described as…warmth? Was that even possible for Kara?

The blonde blushed after she realized what she was doing, turning away and running a hand through her hair. “Thank you,” she said.

Lena nodded and headed for the door, trying not to trip over her own feet as the moment already began to replay in her mind.

“Lena?”

The softness in Kara’s voice made Lena freeze on the spot. “Yes?”

There was a moment of silence before Kara answered. “Can I see you tomorrow?”

Lena turned around to see a look of eagerness in Kara’s features. Was the blonde serious? She couldn’t be. No one changes their behavior that fast. A voice in the back of Lena’s mind shouted at her that this was a trick, but another voice told her to give it a chance.

“Of course.”


	8. Something There

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Sorry for the late update 
> 
> 2\. If you enjoyed the fluff in the last chapter, you will be happy with this one as there's a LOT MORE FLUFF. 
> 
> 3\. The library scene will be coming either next chapter or the chapter after. Probably next chapter though.
> 
> 4\. Thank you again to Queen48/LogicallyEvil for reviewing this beforehand. You're the greatest!
> 
> Happy Reading!

Lena made well on her promise to visit Kara the next day, even though the conversations were almost nonexistent, with both women sitting awkwardly in deafening silence. It wasn’t until Lena noticed the bookshelf on the far side of the room that the conversation took a turn.

“It’s quite a collection you have here,” Lena observed as her eyes ran over the spines of the novels before her. “I’ve never seen so many books in my life.”

“Does the place you’re from not have any books?”

“The temple in my village houses a small handful of books, but that’s it.” Lena sighed, her chest constricting as she remembered the warm smile on Mr. J’onnz’s every time she visited. “I probably read those books twenty times each at least.”

“I haven’t read in a long time,” Kara responded, tilting her head slightly. “I didn’t peg you for a reader.”

Lena turned around, her eyebrow raised. “And what did you peg me for?”

Kara’s cheeks flushed a bright pink, contrasting quite nicely with the dark red veins marking the rest of her face. “I…I meant no offense, it’s just…you’re just…not what I expected.”

“And what did you expect?” Lena met the blonde’s eyes, a strange look swimming within the blue orbs. It was intense yet soft, but overall conflicted. Kara looked away and ran a nervous hand through her messy hair.

“Not this,” the blonde finally replied, her eyes shyly reuniting with Lena’s. “But I’m glad that you’ve proven me wrong.”

Lena felt the heat rise in her own cheeks as her heart pounded against her sternum; she prayed to Rao that Kara couldn’t hear it, but after witnessing the blonde’s abilities up close, super-hearing probably wasn’t off the table. Before she could form an articulate response, Kara looked away once more and leaned back against her pillows. “You can take any book for yourself if you wish. I have plenty more.”

Lena’s eyes widened. “You don’t mind?”

Kara’s lips curled up into a shy half-smile. “Those books have sat on these shelves for Rao knows how long. It would be nice if someone showed them the kindness and respect that was once given to them.”

Lena beamed. “Thank you.” She whipped back around, scanning the shelves with a newfound fervor. There were so many to choose from, she didn’t know where to start. A certain title caught her eye, however, and her heart soared. “Can I take this one?” Behind her, she heard Kara groan.

“Of course you would pick that one.”

Lena turned around, her brow furrowed playfully as her grip on the fancy copy of _Romeo and Juliet_ tightened. “What have you got against it?”

“I’m not one for romance stories,” Kara responded. “All that heartache and pining and…yuck!” She exaggerated a shudder, causing Lena to laugh incredulously.

“It’s a classic! And my favorite, so how dare you?”

Kara shrugged, an arrogant grin on her face. Lena shook her head, a smile creeping onto her face. The walls around Kara seemed to be coming down, and Lena was determined to see who Kara really was behind the veins and the threats. She grabbed a nearby chair and placed it next to Kara’s bed.

“What are you doing?” Kara asked, the grin on her face fading a bit.

“Maybe what you need is a fresh perspective,” Lena replied smugly as she opened the book and began to read.

\---------------------------------------

What started as a day activity turned into a weekly ritual: Lena arrived at the same time every morning and checked Kara’s wounds—which were healing faster than Lena had expected—before picking up where she left off in the book the previous day. While disinterested at first, Kara was soon listening with rapt attention, which Lena got a kick out of. The blonde gasped at twists, laughed at the jokes, and on more than one occasion, Lena caught Kara staring at her rather than listening to the story, which made Lena blush. Kara even shed tears when the story ended.

“Are you crying?” Lena asked after she put the book down.

“No,” Kara argued as she hastily wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. “Lyra must not have dusted properly in here. My eyes are just sensitive, that’s all.”

“Uh-huh. Just admit you loved the story.”

“Not a chance,” Kara growled.

“You were crying just now! Tell me you didn’t get emotionally invested.”

“I didn’t get emotionally invested.”

“Liar.”

Kara bared her fangs menacingly at Lena, the veins on her face glowing like rubies, but Lena couldn’t help but laugh.

“Why are you laughing?” Kara asked, getting more flustered by the minute. “This is supposed to be scary.”

“It might’ve been once upon a time, but I just witnessed you crying the color out of your eyes, so nice try.”

Kara opened her mouth to retort, but instead sulked against her pillows, a growl escaping her throat as she folded her arms across her chest. She looked more like an upset puppy than a terrifying beast, which made Lena giggle harder, but the laughter quickly became replaced with the urge to smooth out the crinkle forming on Kara’s forehead, reaching out her hand slightly to do so. Before she could, however, the door swung open and Winn, Alex, and Miss Grant strolled in.

“Good afternoon, Master,” Winn greeted, bowing his golden head. “Miss Lena.”

“Winn.” Lena bowed back.

“We have brought lunch in case you were hungry.” Two trays rolled in on a cart behind them, carrying silver-covered dishes. Lena’s mouth watered at the fragrant smell. She had been so excited to finish the story with Kara that she had skipped breakfast that morning.

“Thank you, Winn,” Kara said as one of the trays was placed on her lap. “That’ll be all.”

Winn bowed once more as he and the others made their exit, but not before Lena caught a knowing look in Miss Grant’s eyes. She turned to ask Kara if she saw it, but the blonde was already gorging on her meal, slurping down her soup greedily. Lena rolled her eyes and spooned a mouthful of soup into her own mouth, the spicy flavor causing her to cough violently as it burned her tongue and scorched her throat.

“Can’t handle the heat?”

Lena looked up to see Kara grinning at her, a laugh trying to break out from behind her teeth.

“Uh, you got a little something on your…” Lena pointed to Kara’s cheeks, where flecks of soup had made their home. Kara quickly wiped her face with the napkin on her tray.

“Sorry. I’m a messy eater.”

Lena smiled. “It’s fine. Do you want to do something after we eat?”

Kara put the napkin down and pondered for a bit. “How about you read to me some more?”

Lena raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure?”

Kara nodded. “I like listening to you read.”

Lena blushed and looked down at her bowl. “Okay. What would you like me to read?”

“Anything you want,” Kara said, a twinkle in her blue eyes that made Lena's heart flutter.

“Alright,” Lena got up and looked through the rest of the books, trying not push thoughts of Kara's eyes out of her mind. “How about… _Guinevere and Lancelot_?”

Kara groaned. “Another romance?”

“You said I could pick whatever I want!”

“I’m starting to regret that decision.”

Lena laughed and returned to her seat and began to read, pretending not to notice Kara softly staring at her while she did so.

\-------------------------------------

“Everything is falling perfectly into place!” Winn exclaimed as he leapt onto the couch beside Lyra. “She falls in love with Kara, Kara falls in love with her, and poof! The spell is broken and we resume our human forms!”

“Winslow, your enthusiasm, while entertaining, is beginning to annoy me,” Cat said. “Besides, these things take time, even if Kara is clearly smitten with Lana.”

“Her name’s Lena,” Alex countered. “And how can you be so sure?”

“Nonsense, Alex! I haven’t seen the girl smile like that in a very long time. Besides, weren’t you the one who encouraged her to take a leap of faith with Lana?”

“Lena!”

“Whatever. Either way, there is something there that wasn’t there before.”

Alex smiled. “Perhaps you’re right.”

“Who would’ve thought?” Winn jibed. “It was me, I thought of it."

Lyra laughed while Alex shook her round head. Cat smiled. “Maybe there is hope for us after all.”


	9. The Gift of Reading

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Almost at the halfway point (cries in corner), but there's still a lot more before this story comes to an end. 
> 
> 2\. The library scene is in this one and there's a lot of fluffy Supercorp goodness, so eat to your heart's content.
> 
> 3\. So many of you have been commenting and leaving kudos, telling me how much you guys love this story and it puts the biggest smile on my face. I just want to thank all of you for giving my story a chance and for showing it love. You don't know how much this means to me as an aspiring writer, so thank you.
> 
> Happy Reading!!!

“Why don’t you go outside?” Alex asked from the balcony, Winn sitting beside her. “It’s a beautiful day. It’s not snowing as much as usual.”

Kara continued to write in her journal in her bed. “I’m perfectly happy in here.”

Alex groaned. “Master, some fresh air may do you some good, especially after being cooped up in here for so long.”

Kara rolled her eyes. Alex had been pestering her to get out of her room, out of her bed for the past few days and it was starting to get on her nerves. “I told you I’m fine in here.”

“You can’t spend all of your days writing,” Alex argued as she hobbled towards the bed. “Not like before.”

Kara huffed as she slammed her journal shut. “I'm aware of that, Alex. I just don’t want to go outside today.”

“Not even if Lena is a factor?” Winn asked, a slyness to his voice.

Kara’s ears perked up. “What do you mean?”

“I mean she’s outside right now, Master. Look.”

Kara leapt out of her bed and flew over to the balcony, her heart quickening its pace when she saw the viridescent cloak Lena was wearing down below. She looked exquisite; the cloak really brought out her eyes, the two orbs shining like green Kryptonite. Snowflakes decorated her raven hair as she brushed them out of Comet’s scarlet mane, her cheeks flushed a bright pink which brought a bit of color to her pale face. Kara thought she looked like a woodland fairy queen from one of her stories, and Lena was certainly as benevolent and gentle and strong as one. The blonde had grown to deeply admire Lena over the past week as they got to know each other better, and Kara was beginning to wonder why she didn’t see this all before. Lena was fascinating, brilliant, and charming among other things, and Kara couldn’t stop thinking about her even though she saw the woman everyday.

“She’s very beautiful, isn’t she?” Winn observed, interrupting Kara’s thoughts. The blonde nodded, her eyes following Lena’s movements so intensely she didn’t notice the shared glance between Winn and Alex. Something stirred within Kara’s chest just then, a spark that grew into a roaring fire the longer she looked at Lena. It was a mix of fondness and guilt, but the guilt was beginning to overshadow the fondness. Despite the two of them getting closer, Kara knew that Lena was lonely here. It was a feeling she shared, and Kara also knew that she was the cause of Lena's loneliness.

“I want to do something for her,” she blurted out, the words sounding foreign on her tongue. “But I don’t know what.”

Alex looked at Winn quizzically, but the candelabra looked just as shocked at Kara’s outburst as she did. “Well,” Alex started, “you could get her what you’ve gifted your past suitors, Master. Flowers, chocolates, promises you don’t intend to keep,” she whispered the last part.

“She’s not another suitor, Alex,” Kara growled. “She’s special. She’s _Lena_.” Kara ran a hand through her hair. Lena had done nothing but help her ever since that night in the woods: taking care of her, stitching up her wounds, and reading to her as she healed, and Kara wanted to return the favor in full. “She deserves to be treated as such.”

“Why don’t you give her something that means something to her then?” Winn suggested. “Something that sparks her interest, perhaps?”

“She likes reading,” Kara said almost immediately as she recalled the way Lena read, how her eyes were glued to the paper and how each word rolled off her tongue like honey. “But I’ve given her access to the books I have in here, so I don’t know what else…”

That was when it hit her. An idea so grand that Kara wondered how she didn’t think of it immediately. “I’ll be back.”

“Where are you going, Master?” Winn inquired as Kara grabbed her cloak and sprinted towards the bedroom door.

“To give Lena her gift.”

Kara floated down the stairs, barely able to contain her excitement. She could practically see the smile on Lena’s face, the thought filling her with giddiness as she stepped outside.

\-------------------------------------------------------

The snow began to fall lighter as Lena finished brushing Comet’s mane, the flurries coming together in a last minute effort to create a thick snow blanket on the earth. The castle grounds were quite exquisite from what Lena had seen, from the bushes cut to look like forest animals to the frozen lakes that reminded her of the one her father would take her to when she was little. It looked like a winter wonderland, a world of fantasy that could only be found in stories. Lena wondered how this world could differ so greatly to the one within the castle’s walls, which was decrepit and dark. A whinny from Comet broke Lena’s train of thought and she saw Kara walking over towards them.

“Hi,” the blonde greeted, a wide smile adorning her face. Despite having fangs, Kara had one of the most beautiful smiles Lena had ever seen, and lately it had been making her feel a certain kind of way. It scared her, so she had been squashing these feelings and thoughts whenever Kara was around.

“Hi,” Lena smiled back, praying that the blonde couldn’t hear her rapid heartbeat. “How are you feeling?”

“Good,” Kara replied as she rubbed her arm. “How are you?”

“I’m good,” Lena said as she started to brush Comet’s side.

“He’s a beautiful horse.”

Comet snorted in agreement and Lena laughed. “That he is. Would you like to officially meet him?”

Kara’s eyes widened and she took a slight step back. “Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

Lena gave Comet a pat and walked over to the blonde. “Are you scared, Kara?”

Kara’s cheeks turned as red as her veins. “No! It’s just…I haven’t been around animals in a very long time.”

“You have Krypto.”

“Yeah, but he’s a footstool now. That,” she gestured to Comet, “is a very large horse.”

“You took on a pack of wolves to save me. Comet’s not going to bite your head off.” Lena held out a gloved hand. “Come on.”

After hesitating a moment, Kara took hold of Lena’s hand and the dark-haired woman led them back over to Comet, Lena trying not to think about how warm and soft Kara’s hand was. The horse snorted and shied away as they got closer, causing Kara to bare her teeth in defense, but Lena quickly ran over and calmed Comet down.

“It’s okay,” she said to Kara as she held out her hand once more. “It’s okay.”

Kara tentatively stepped forward as Lena gently took the blonde’s hand and placed it on Comet’s side.

“See? It’s not so bad.”

Comet remained calm throughout the whole deal, even when Lena removed her hand from Kara’s. The blonde looked at Lena and cracked a smile as she proceeded to pet Comet. Lena felt the heat rise in her cheeks so she quickly looked down, hoping that Kara didn’t see.

“I never did properly think you for saving my life that night,” she said, her eyes finding her way back up to Kara’s.

“Well, I would like to thank you for not leaving me for the wolves,” Kara replied. “And I also want to thank you for staying.”

Lena smiled sadly as a thought of her father popped up in her head. Kara must’ve noticed this because her hand was soon wrapped up in the blonde’s.

“There’s actually something I want to show you.”

Lena furrowed her brow as she followed Kara back inside the castle and down the hall of the lower west wing until they came across a large set of double doors.

“Okay, I need you to close your eyes,” Kara said.

Lena raised an eyebrow at the blonde. “Why?”

“It’s a surprise!”

Lena rolled her eyes, but did as she was told. She heard the doors open before her as Kara’s hands slipped into hers and led her into the room. Kara’s touch was gone as soon as it came as Lena heard the blonde fly around the room and pull open what sounded like curtains, light flooding the room and Lena’s eyelids.

“Can I open my eyes now?”

“Okay…now.”

Lena opened her eyes slowly, her eyes widening in awe as she saw hundreds upon hundreds of books surrounding her. “Oh Rao,” she whispered as she walked around, gliding her fingers over the spines of the books lining the shelves. “And I thought the bookshelf in your room had a lot of books.”

“So you like it?”

Lena turned to Kara, an anxious look in the blonde’s blue eyes that made Lena’s heart melt. The woman standing before her was not the same woman who locked her father up in a cell. Could this be the real Kara? “I love it. I absolutely love it.”

Kara smiled so bright that Lena could’ve sworn she was providing the light for the room. “Well, if you love it so much, then it’s yours.”

Lena’s jaw dropped. “Mine? But why?”

Kara bit her lip and looked down. “Lena, you’ve done so much for me in the short time that you’ve been here and I wanted to return the favor. I remember you told me that your village doesn’t have many books, so…”

“You decided to give me your _entire_ library?” Lena asked, still perplexed by the whole situation.

Kara nodded. “Yes.”

Lena smiled as her cheeks blushed a bright red. “Thank you, Kara. This means a lot.”

“Well, now hopefully, you’ll feel less lonely here.” Kara turned to leave, but Lena’s voice stopped her.

“What do you mean?”

The blonde froze mid-step, reluctantly turning around to face Lena after a few moments. “I know my servants have been doing their best to make this place feel like home to you. They’ve been doing that with me ever since I turned into this… _beast_ , but over the years and despite their efforts, this castle turned into a fortress. A fortress of solitude.” Kara looked down in shame. “I don’t want you to feel that way. I hope that this place could give you some semblance of home, even if it is more than what you’re used to.”

Lena looked at Kara incredulously. This was the kindest thing anyone has ever done for her, and she truly didn’t know how to respond. “I…” she began. “I can’t imagine what life has been like for you here.”

Kara gave her a small smile. “It’s been lonely and eye-opening, I’ll give it that, but it’s better now that you’re here.”

Lena looked down, her lips curving up into a smile as color flooded her cheeks. “Have you read all of these books?” she asked, trying to change the subject.

Kara looked around and shook her head. “Some of them are in Greek.”

Lena let out a laugh. “Did you just make a joke?”

“Maybe,” Kara mumbled as she shrugged.

Lena laughed harder and looked around the room again. “Which one’s your favorite?”

Kara smiled so wide that Lena couldn’t help but reciprocate it. The blonde floated up to one of the higher shelves and pulled down a book, dusting it off when she landed.

“My mother used to read this to me when I was little,” Kara mused as she handed it to Lena. “It was one of my favorites.”

Lena read the title. “ _The Ballad of Mulan_. I’ve never come across this one before.”

Kara’s eyes lit up like falling stars. “Oh Rao, Lena, it is one of the greatest stories ever written! It has swordfights, action, everything you could want in a story.”

“Sounds like you really like it,” Lena said, unable to contain her amusement at Kara’s giddiness.

“Of course I do.”

“Maybe you can read it to me, then.”

“W-what?”

Lena handed the book back to Kara. “You read this time and I'll listen.”

Kara swallowed nervously as she took back the book. “Okay,” she said as she walked over to the table and at down, Lena following suit. "It's in old Kryptonese," Kara said, but Lena waved her off.

"That's alright."

As Kara began the story, Lena felt that certain feeling bubbling in her chest, the smile on her face growing bigger as Kara continued to read. Maybe there was something there after all.


	10. A Change In Me, In Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Kara and Lena grow closer and open up to one another about their pasts
> 
> 2\. More Supercorp fluff because why the hell not?

Ever since Kara had gifted it to her a few days ago, Lena had been spending most of her waking moments in the library, perusing the furbished shelves as her fingers ran along the spines of multi-colored titles. Kara had quite the collection on display, complete with daring epics, heart-pounding romances, and fascinating historical accounts written in the old Kryptonese tongue, which Kara often read to her and translated for her. Every time she opened one of these books, Lena was transported to the world within, whether it be swimming in the depths near the city of Atlantis, riding across the Themyscirian moors on horseback, or walking through an enchanted forest as tiny wings fluttered above her head. Kara sometimes accompanied her on these journeys, taking turns reading what the other requested. Lena failed to stifle her smile as Kara read _Sleeping Beauty_ —another one of Lena’s favorites—to her, and barely kept herself from giggling every time Kara crinkled her nose in discomfort. Lena, in turn, read mostly action-based stories that she found herself enjoying by the end, prompting Kara to smile triumphantly.

The blonde even taught her old Kryptonese after several failed attempts at reading _The Ballad of Mulan_. They spent the next few days working on her pronunciations, Kara slowly mouthing each word and Lena repeating them to her until she got it down perfectly. Today however, Lena couldn’t help but find herself captivated by the way Kara spoke, how her lips wrapped around each syllable with ease, each word spoken a warmth that Lena would never have associated with Kara when they first met. The change was a little sudden, but it was still nice, and Lena found that she liked this version of Kara, so much so that it slightly frightened her how fast her opinion of the woman had changed.

These feelings didn’t ebb either; they kept pulling at her heartstrings, beckoning her like the ocean to come and take a dive, but a dive into what, exactly?

“Lena, are you alright?”

Lena snapped out of her train of thought, the library returning to focus around her, along with the beautiful blonde sitting next to her.

“Lena are you alright?” Kara repeated. “Is something wrong?”

Lena felt the heat rise in her cheeks. She must’ve been staring at Kara this entire time instead of focusing on the lesson.

_Oh, Rao._

“No, no, everything’s fine,” Lena stammered, averting her eyes from Kara’s questioning, but concerned gaze. “I must have zoned out.”

“Do you want to stop?” Kara asked. “When’s the last time you ate? I can have Winn and the others prepare something for you.”

Lena met Kara’s soft blue eyes, a look of sincerity present in them. It made Lena’s heart swell. “No, that’s-that’s alright, Kara. I’m fine.” _Am I though?_

“Okay,” Kara said as she returned her attention to the book before them. “Do you want to keep going?”

Lena nodded, the color returning to her cheeks as Kara scooted over and resumed reading. Thankfully, Lena managed to get through the section without being distracted by the way Kara’s jaw moved as she spoke.

“Okay, your turn.” Kara handed the book to Lena, their fingers slightly brushing, which sent the latter’s heart skyrocketing. She prayed to Rao that Kara couldn’t hear it.

“That was really good, Lena!” Kara praised her after she recited the passage perfectly. “You’re a fast learner.”

“Well, I have a great teacher,” Lena replied, smiling. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

Kara chuckles. “My parents, my mother in particular, wanted me to learn the language of our ancestors. We still spoke Kryptonese around here, but it was…changing, as all things do eventually, becoming more laid-back in tone and such until it morphed into something completely different. My mother got the best scholars in all of Krypton to teach me the old tongue, and I got pretty good at it.” She paused, a slight smile forming on her lips. “Some nights during dinner, my mother and I would converse in old Kryptonese. My father didn’t much like it, but we didn’t care. It helped us grow closer and understand each other better.”

Lena smiled affectionately. “What was her name?”

“Alura.”

“That’s a beautiful name.”

“She was a beautiful person,” Kara said. “She was a judge before she became queen, and a damn good one. She was fair and just, putting the law above everything else. When she married my father and became queen, none of that changed, but she was also caring and kind. She loved Krypton and she loved her family. She loved teaching me new things. When she died…” Kara looked down and closed her eyes. “Let’s just say I haven’t practiced in a long time.”

Lena felt tears burning at the back of her eyes as Kara finished her story. “I’m sorry.” She placed a hand on Kara’s shoulder and squeezed it gently. “We don’t have to talk about her anymore if you don’t want to.”

“No, it’s okay,” Kara sniffed, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. “I just miss her so much. Now more than ever.”

Lena remained silent as she rubbed the blonde’s back soothingly. She understood what Kara was going through, at least to an extent. At least Kara got to know her mother; all Lena had were portraits and incomplete stories. Kara finally looked up, her blue eyes red and raw from crying, a few tears still staining her cheeks. Before she could think twice about it, Lena reached out and brushed away the stray tears with her thumb. It was a few moments later before Lena realized what she did, her face turning as red as the veins on Kara’s face. The blonde also seemed taken aback by the gesture, her eyes wide and her cheeks a bright pink.

“I…I think that’ll be all for today,” she said as she closed the book and put it back on the shelf. She stood up quickly, Lena following suit as they exited the main library. Once they reached the main staircase, the two women bid each other goodnight and went up to their respective wings.

Lena entered her room and headed straight for the open window, her brain too wired up to sleep, let alone think about it. A cold breeze hit her face, instantly drying the fresh tears on her cheeks as she took a deep breath, trying to quell the emotions that were quickly rising within her like boiling lava. Lena gritted her teeth; these feelings would not just go away! The way Kara had looked at her…and after she had opened up to her like that…they had only known each other for, what, a few weeks? Lena rubbed her temple with her fingers, hating herself for screwing everything up.

What was she getting herself into now?

\--------------------------------------------

Kara wrote aimlessly in her journal as she sat in the middle of the rose garden, trying not to think about the events that had transpired yesterday and failing miserably. She had trouble sleeping last night as her heart was running a hundred miles per hour against her sternum. Kara couldn’t believe that she had told Lena about Alura, how open she had been about her mother’s life and passing. She had never been that candid with anyone, not even Alex. But Kara felt that she could trust Lena with this story, and Lena had listened. She had really listened. Kara reached up and touched her cheek, the ghost of Lena’s fingers still lingering on her skin. Kara was surprised that Lena had comforted her in that way, and was even more surprised at herself for wanting the interaction to last longer, but Lena had pulled away, her cheeks flushing a neon pink. Kara wanted to say something to make her feel better, but instead called it a day and they went their separate ways. She shook her head for being so stupid and continued to write, unaware of the sound of footsteps approaching.

“Hey.”

Kara’s head snapped up in the direction of the voice, her shoulders visibly relaxing when she saw it was Lena.

_Rao, how is it possible for her to look so beautiful?_

Lena was wearing a pearl-white dress covered by a vibrant red cloak, her long raven hair styled in an elegant braid that fell across her shoulder. The look was completed by a necklace with a red jewel attached at the end of it, which complemented the cloak rather nicely. Kara wondered where Lena had gotten the necklace. Maybe Madame Lucy had something lying around in those drawers of hers.

“Is it okay if I sit here?”

Kara was brought back to reality by the sound of Lena’s voice, so soft like lavender, the blonde’s face growing hot as she realized she had been staring. Not trusting her own voice enough to speak, she feebly nodded.

“What are you working on?” Lena asked as she sat down across from Kara, who hastily closed her journal.

“Nothing.”

Lena raised a questioning eyebrow. “Old Kryptonese,” she mused. “I may not be fluent just yet, but I did get a glimpse of the words ‘beautiful’ and ‘kind’.”

Kara felt her own cheeks grow warm at Lena’s keen observation. “You don’t miss anything, do you?”

“I’m the daughter of an artist and inventor. Noticing details is engrained into my DNA.”

Kara scoffed lightheartedly, pulling her journal in close. “If you’re so smart, why don’t you guess what I was writing about?”

“Alright,” Lena hummed. “Is it the garden?”

Kara shook her head. “No.”

“The castle?”

“Nope.”

Lena narrowed her eyes at Kara, looking to the blonde like a deadly viper about to strike. Kara didn’t know if it was terrifying or endearing.

“Is it…me?”

The look on Kara’s face was all the answer Lena needed, as the dark-haired girl laughed triumphantly. “You think I’m beautiful?”

Kara shyly nodded as her throat went dry. “Who wouldn’t? You’re _astonishing_ , Lena. Anyone with eyes can see that.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that.”

Kara furrowed her brow. “What do you mean?”

Lena looked down at her hands, her fingers nervously picking at her cuticles. “The people in my village…they think I’m funny. And it's not supposed to be a compliment.”

Kara felt the anger steadily rising within her, the veins on her skin glowing lava-red. Who would dare to make fun of Lena? Why would they need to? She was smart, kind, charming, and beautiful among many other things. “Your village sounds horrible. They obviously don’t know what they’re talking about.” She paused. “I can relate somewhat to that.”

Lena tilted her head to the side questioningly. “How so?”

“Well, whenever I enter a room, laughter dies.” Kara said, the hurt in her voice evident. “Especially after…you know.”

“I’m sorry.”

Kara shook her head. “Don’t be. I deserve all of this. This whole situation…it’s my fault. I deserve to be alone.”

Lena got up and sat next to Kara, the latter relaxing as their shoulders touched. “No one deserves to be alone.” She covered Kara’s hand with her own and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Not even you.”

Kara met Lena’s eyes and was greeted with such warmth and sincerity that she almost broke down into tears. She reciprocated Lena’s touch as the latter rubbed Kara’s back. “Can I tell you something?”

Lena nodded.

“Ever since you came here, I have felt less alone. More than I have in years.” Kara swallowed and managed a small smile. “Thank you for staying.”

Lena smiled back, placing a soft kiss on top of Kara's blonde head. The two women sat there in silence for a while, the snow beginning to fall lightly across the grounds. Kara exhaled, her breath morphing into a white cloud, several emotions swirling within her all at once as she fought back the oncoming tears. She wasn’t lonely anymore. She had Lena, and Lena had her.

They had each other.

\---------------------------------------

The hot sun prompted Lionel to open his eyes, eliciting a groan from his lips. His entire body ached, his limbs feeling as if they had been replaced with lead, and his throat was as dry as a desert. He sat up slowly as he took in his surroundings: he was still in the woods, but not in the same place he last remembered being in. He was in some sort of makeshift hut, lying on a bed of pine needles as a concoction of something boiled in a pot over an open fire. Mon-El and Querl were both gone, leaving Lionel to wonder how long he had been out here.

Just then, an old woman entered the hut, nearly scaring the life out of him. She was wearing an old, tattered cloak and her gray hairs stuck out like hairy twigs underneath her hood. She was carrying a flagon, the sloshing within it when she walked signifying there was water inside. The woman held it out to Lionel, who greedily took it and swallowed several gulps of water, the burning in his throat subsiding significantly. The woman smiled as she went over to the fire and removed the pot, fixing two bowls of what Lionel assumed was a sort of stew.

“Eat this,” she said as she handed one to him. “You’ll need your strength if you want to get back to the village.”

Lionel did as he was told, shoveling the food into his mouth as if he hadn’t eaten in days, and honestly, he didn’t know if he had or not.

“Thank you,” Lionel burped as he finished his meal. “How long have I been out here?”

“Several days, if I had to guess.” the woman replied. “I found you tied to a large oak tree on the path and took you back here. You were asleep for the five days I had you.”

Lionel’s heart dropped down to his stomach. “F—five days,” he stammered, his argument with Mon-El coming back to him. A surge of urgency swelled in his chest. “I have to go. I have to save my daughter!”

“Relax, dear. Relax,” the woman soothed as Lionel began to stand up. “You aren’t going to save her in the current state you’re in. Nor can you do it alone.” She stood up and handed him a burlap bag. “The village is about a day’s walk from here. Go there and recover. Afterwards, go tell someone about what happened to you here. You’ll see your daughter sooner than you think.”

Lionel nodded, even though he had several questions he wanted to ask the woman. She beckoned him to leave before he could ask, though, and soon he was on his way back home, his heart heavy with the thought of his daughter.

_Don’t worry, Lena. I’ll be back for you soon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want, you can follow me at its-danigobingo-world.tumblr.com and we can cry about Supercorp together and be friends!


	11. The Woes of Mon-El

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. This is a Mon-El and Brainiac-5 centric chapter, so there will be no appearance of Kara and Lena. I apologize in advance.
> 
> 2\. Lionel confronts the two of them, but things do not go his way.
> 
> 3\. Ballroom scene will be in the next chapter, I promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Pirina/Kakashi-Chidori for reviewing this chapter!! You're the best! <3

“ _Where is she?_ ”

Mon-El slammed the door to the Luthor household for the third time that week. Querl winced as he followed his companion down the stairs and through the garden, trying to keep pace.

“Maybe she really is out there, Mon-El.” Brainy said. “Perhaps Lionel was right.”

The Daxamite heir rounded on his companion. “What, now you believe the delusions of a madman? I thought you Coluans were supposed to be smarter than this.”

Querl exhaled deeply. “I’m not saying I believe everything he said, Mon-El, I’m saying that there may be some underlying truth to his words. The most likely option is that Lena ran away and Lionel was desperate to get her back, so he made up a story to round up a search party. Of course, that ultimately failed seeing as where that left him.”

“Lena didn’t run away,” Mon-El claimed, his voice hard and resolute. “I know her like I know my own mind, Brainy. Lena’s not the adventure-type.”

Querl resisted the urge to groan. Anyone in this village with eyes could see that Lena didn’t belong here, nor did she want to belong here. Querl often saw her reading her books, a whimsical smile on her face as each one transported her to a whole new world. He could feel the want for adventure radiating off of the girl, something he wished he could feel for himself.

“I need a drink,” Mon-El announced loudly, interrupting Querl’s train of thought. “You coming, Brainy?”

Querl cleared his throat. “Of course.”

The two headed down to the tavern, a place where they were frequenting more and more every night. Maxwell Lord was waiting at their table, downing another glass.

“I was beginning to think you weren’t going to show up,” the hunter said, raising his empty glass to Mon-El and Querl. “I was about to finish this entire bottle by myself.”

“I’m sure you would’ve, my friend,” Mon-El said as he sat down, immediately pouring himself a glass. “Brainy and I had some business to attend to.”

Lord scoffed. “Did that business involve breaking into Lena’s house again?”

Querl failed to contain a smile as Mon-El tried to sputter out an explanation. Lord laughed and took another drink. “You have a serious attachment problem, my friend,” he jested. “No wonder Lena ran away.”

Mon-El slammed his glass down on the table, his jaw clenched and his eyes burning with anger. “She did _not_ run away, and she didn’t run away because of me. I’m the only one in this goddamned town who treats her right.”

Lord held up in his hands. “I know, my friend. I’m just trying to lighten the mood here. Lena will return soon, I’m sure, along with Lionel if Rao allows it.”

Querl quickly downed his whiskey, hoping it would hide the obvious guilt on his face. When he and Mon-El had returned a few nights ago from their search for Lena, they told everyone that they and Lionel had got separated in the woods after a skirmish with a pack of wolves. Every day since, Mon-El had claimed to go back to look for the old man, but came back empty-handed each time. In reality, he was checking to make sure Lionel was still tied to the tree, Querl often accompanying him. The Coluan sighed. The old man looked weaker with each visit and the guilt was beginning to eat Querl alive. What did he get himself roped into? Even his 12th-level intellect brain couldn’t come up with a plausible solution.

“To the Luthor’s safe return.” Lord lifted his glass and downed the fiery liquid within in one gulp. He was probably the only person in the entire village that could drink Mon-El under a table, and still be standing by the end of the night, which he actually accomplished one night a while back.

“To her return,” Mon-El murmured as he threw his drink down his throat, Querl doing the same. The whiskey burned his esophagus and warmed his stomach, leaving a bitter taste on his tongue. How Mon-El and Lord managed to do this on an almost nightly basis baffled the Coluan. They continued to drink, laughing and telling stories of their time in the war, until the bar closed down; as always, they were the last ones to leave, Mon-El and Lord stumbling out onto the cobbled path as Querl paid M’Gann and apologized for his companions’ behavior.

“Why do you put up with them, Querl?” M’Gann asked as she wiped down their table.

Querl shook his head and sighed. “I honestly don’t know.”

That was a lie, he did know. A few years ago, during the bloodiest years of the war, Querl had been trapped in a ditch the Hellgramites had made along with several other soldiers for several days. He was on the brink of death when Mon-El came along and saved them. From that day on, Querl felt like he owed Mon-El his life, because he did, but nowadays, he was starting to rethink his position. He just prayed to Rao that their actions wouldn’t come back to bite them in the ass.

Querl helped Mon-El home after seeing Lord off, helping the Daxamite heir up the stairs in his grand mansion towards his bedroom. Luckily, Governess Rhea wasn’t home to see her son drunker than a Drang. Querl often wondered where she went off to; Mon-El told him that she had business in other parts of Krypton, which made sense. She was a governess after all. But Querl couldn’t help but feel that there was more to Rhea than met the eye. After all, he had only seen her once, and that was at the ceremony where Mon-El was awarded for saving many lives, Querl’s life included.

Once Querl tucked Mon-El in bed, he made camp in one of the guest rooms as he had done many times before when Mon-El got super wasted, which was a lot. It took him a while to fall asleep; it usually takes him a while because his brain is so active, but tonight, it took longer. Querl couldn’t help but think about Lionel, about what he and Mon-El did to him. The old man was probably dead now thanks to them, and Querl felt that like a punch to the stomach. He closed his eyes, trying not to picture Lionel unconscious and tied to a tree, or the look on Lena’s face when— _if_ she came back and found out the truth about her father.

Guilt, Querl found, was a lot harder to swallow than whiskey.

\-------------------------------------------

The next few days passed by as they normally would. Mon-El had even stopped going into the woods to check on Lionel, presumably coming to the same conclusion Querl did a few nights ago. They still checked Lena’s house though, but she was still nowhere to be found, and it was only so long before rum couldn’t quell Mon-El’s frustrations anymore. Querl had never seen his companion this on edge before, not even during the war, and it honest-to-Rao frightened him. A small part of him hoped that Lena would come back so Mon-El’s spirits would be lifted and he wouldn’t have to babysit the Daxamite as much anymore.

“Where the hell could she be, Brainy?” Mon-El fumed as they made their way towards the tavern. “It’s been several days.”

“I’m aware of that, Mon-El. Have you considered the possibility that she might be…”

Mon-El grabbed Querl by the front of his shirt and slammed him against the wall. “Don’t you say it, Brainy. She’s not. I would know if she was.”

Querl didn’t bother to ask how Mon-El would know as the latter let him go, following him down the stairs and into the bar area.

It was oddly quiet when they entered, the strange silence sending Querl on edge. Next to him, he felt Mon-El stiffen, tensing up himself when he followed Mon-El’s line of vision. Lionel was sitting at their table looking healthier than ever, dressed in fresh clothes and not a drop of dirt on him. The look the old man was giving them was damning, and Querl felt his heart drop down into his stomach. They were caught and there was nothing to be done about it.

“Lionel,” Querl finally said, his voice barely audible. The old man stood up, his eyes never leaving Mon-El’s.

“Mon-El,” M’Gann spoke, her tough voice making Querl jump. “Is it true you tried to kill Lionel?”

A few whispers broke out through the crowd, everyone turning to look at Mon-El and Querl. The Coluan felt his palms sweat, his heart beating against his sternum at a hundred miles an hour. They were doomed, done for, but Mon-El didn’t seem phased at all, which scared Querl more than the hard looks the villagers were giving them.

“Lionel,” he started, the confidence slowly returning to his voice. “Thank Rao you’re alright. I’ve spent the last week and a half trying to find you.”

“You tried to kill me,” Lionel spat, his voice as sharp as ice. “You tied me up to a tree and left me for dead!”

Mon-El furrowed his brow, a shadow of a smirk passing over his lips. “So you've graduated from raving about monsters to accusing me of attempted murder? That's low, even for you, Lionel.”

Adam Grant spoke before Lionel could form a rebuttal. “Lionel, do you have any proof to what you’re saying?”

Lionel looked around at the crowd, all eyes on him now. His gaze landed on Querl. “Querl Dox. He saw everything.”

Querl swallowed nervously. “Me?”

“Of course,” Mon-El agreed. “Don’t only take my word for it.” He walked back over to Querl and placed his hands on the Coluan’s shoulders. “Brainy, did I, your oldest and most loyal friend, try to kill the father of the woman I love?”

Querl’s eyes darted back and forth between Mon-El and Lionel, each of their gazes burning into his soul. “Well, it’s a complicated question with a number of variables to consider…” He was quickly silenced by the tightening grip on his shoulders. There was no good way out of this hole. “But he did not try to kill him, no.”

Querl could not bear to look at the betrayal etched in Lionel’s face, backing away as it quickly morphed into anger. The old man charged at Mon-El, but the younger man was able to easily subdue him. “Lionel, it pains me to say this, but you have become a danger to yourself and to the others in this village. It’s no wonder why Lena ran away. You need help, and I am more than willing to offer you that help.” Mon-El gave a quick nod to Lord, who rounded up two of his hunting buddies and headed over to where Mon-El and Lionel were standing. Querl remained frozen where he stood, unable to get the taste of bile out of his mouth when he realized what was happening.

“Everything’s going to be just fine,” Mon-El growled menacingly as Lord and his friends rounded on Lionel, taking him by the arms and yanking him outside, the crowd chanting their agreement as they followed. Querl couldn’t do anything but watch.

What _did_ he get himself roped into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want, you can follow me at its-danigobingo-world.tumblr.com and we can cry about Supercorp together and be friends!


	12. Tale As Old As Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now...the moment you've all been waiting for...THE BALLROOM SCENE!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank Pirini/Kakashi-Chidori for reviewing this chapter!!!

Kara ran her fingers through her wet hair as she sat in the bathtub, trying to quell her nerves for the dance with Lena tonight. “What in Rao’s name was I thinking?”

“No, Master,” Winn swiftly reassured. “It’s great. In fact, it’s perfect! The rose has only four petals left, so tonight is the absolute best time to tell her how you really feel.”

Kara stood up angrily as a coat rack wrapped a white and blue robe around her body. “I _feel_ like a fool. She doesn't love me. Not like that.”

“You mustn’t speak like that,” Winn said. “She is the _one_. I know it.”

“Stop saying that, Winn, please.” Kara strode over and sat in front of her vanity, growling out of instinct at her repulsive reflection. “There is no ‘one’.”

“You care about Lena, right?”

Kara could feel the color rushing to her cheeks as she nodded feebly. She cared more about Lena than anything else in her entire life, wanting nothing more than to protect her, to care for her…to _cherish_ her. But there was that nagging voice in the back of Kara’s mind telling her that Lena would never return her feelings, so why bother? The woman was still her prisoner, for Rao’s sake, and she became so after Kara imprisoned her father, which Kara felt guilty about. Lena deserved better, so much better. Her train of thought was interrupted by Winn’s voice.

“So use this opportunity to show her how much you do.”

“Yes,” Lyra agreed, floating next to Kara’s shoulder. “And when the moment’s just right, tell her how you really feel.”

“How will I know?” Kara asked, obviously distressed. She had never done this before; then again, she had never felt anything like this before about anyone. This was uncharted territory she was sailing into, and it was taking every fiber in her being to resist flying out of those choppy waters.

“You will feel a bit nauseous,” Alex answered, which was exactly how Kara was feeling right now.

“Don’t worry, Master,” Winn said reassuringly, his wicks burning bright. “You’ll be fine.”

“Just stop being so nervous and tell the girl how you really feel,” Cat interjected. “This whole ‘will they-won’t they’ dance has gone on far too long.”

At that, Winn clanged his hands together and all of the servants began to work on their master’s appearance for the night. Kara felt her hair being pulled every which way as her body was scrubbed raw, trying not to growl in annoyance or pain; she had hated this part of getting ready back then as well. When they were finished with her hair and makeup, Kara was pleasantly surprised at how well she looked despite the monstrous veins on her face. She hoped Lena would feel the same way.

“Follow me, Master,” Alex said as she hobbled over to the closet, Kara following shortly behind. With help from Winn and Lyra, the clock pulled back the doors of the closet. The three rummaged around in the back until they found what they were looking for.

“Your mother had this specially made for you for when you turned eighteen,” Alex explained as Lyra held the outfit up. “After she died, your father wanted us to get rid of it, as he didn’t want you to look like a man, but I couldn’t find it in myself to. Hopefully it fits.”

Kara stared in awe at the suit before her. The coat was made with a rich, ruby red fabric stitched with intricate silver floral patterns on the chest and waist areas, and the pants were as blue as the sea, her boots a shade lighter than her coat. The shirt was also blue and as soft as cotton, with her family crest adorning the left breast; Kara felt like she was being enveloped in a cloud as she put it on. When she finished putting the suit on, she looked at herself in the mirror, her throat closing up with emotion when she saw how handsome she looked. For once in her life, her thoughts were not focused on the red marks on her face, but on her mother. Kara hadn’t thought about Alura in a long time, but ever since Lena asked about her, Alura had become even more prevalent in Kara’s thoughts. She smiled sadly, wishing that her mother was here with her to help her. Alura would’ve liked Lena, Kara was sure about that.

“You look dashing, Kara,” Alex complimented, her black eyes glowing with pride. Winn and Lyra looked amazed as well, even Cat cracked a smile when she saw the suit.

“Well,” the teapot said, “let’s not keep your lady waiting.”

\------------------------------------------------

Lena slowly spun around in the dress Madame Lucy made for her, trying her best not to tear it or ruin it in any way. Lena thought the dress was stunning, the material made from the finest yellow fabric she had every laid her eyes on; it was as if she was wearing literal sunshine. It wrapped around her torso comfortably as the rest flowed elegantly down the rest of her body. It complimented nicely with the golden earrings she wore and the red necklace she had bought off of Maggie. Rao, that seemed like so long ago now.

“Oh!” Madame Lucy gasped when Lena finished turning. “Magnificent! But…something is still missing.” The wardrobe looked up—as much as she could anyway—at the gold trimmings decorating the walls and ceiling. “Ah yes,” she mused. “The finishing touch.”

All of a sudden, the trimmings came to life, peeling themselves off of the walls and floating down towards Lena, making their new home on the bottom of her dress as they wove themselves into exquisite patterns. Lena gasped. Sometimes she truly forgot how magical this place was. A knock on her door snapped her out of her reverie.

“Come in.”

Alex entered, the clock looking happier than Lena had ever seen her. “Are you ready, my lady?”

Lena gulped nervously, but managed to nod.

“Then follow me. Your date awaits.”

Lena followed the hobbling clock down the hall and towards the stairs, her heart thumping wildly against her sternum all the way. She couldn’t help but wonder what Kara would think of her outfit. Would she think it’s too much? Not enough? What kind of dress was Kara wearing? Considering her upbringing, it was bound to be magnificent. She finally reached the top of the stairs, her heart ceasing its beating once she saw Kara.

Kara was not wearing a dress, but rather an elegant suit that appeared to be tailor-made for her. The red coat trailed a bit behind her like a cape, putting emphasis on her strong shoulders and immaculate posture. Her golden hair had been brushed into a long braid that hung over her shoulder so gracefully, her eyes shining their bright blue as they locked onto her green ones. Lena didn’t even notice the red veins running across Kara’s face.

Kara looked so radiant standing there that Lena wished she could freeze time so she could look at Kara forever. Both women descended their side of the stairs and met in the middle, Kara smiling widely all the way down, her eyes never leaving Lena’s.

“Lena.” The way she said Lena’s name made the latter melt inside. “You look…beautiful.”

Lena blushed and looked down, unable to contain her smile. She was no stranger to being called beautiful back in her village, but the way Kara said it…it _meant_ something. There was substance to the blonde’s words, and it made Lena feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Lately, she would’ve tried to repress these emotions she felt whenever she was with Kara, but tonight she was going all in.

“Thank you,” Lena said, returning Kara’s smile. “So do you. Shall we?”

\----------------------------------------------------

Kara held out her arm and Lena took it, both women walking down the steps in tandem. Kara found it hard to take her eyes off of the woman next to her. Lena looked _divine_ in her dress, making Kara glad that she had asked Lena to dance after all. Even so, she was still quite nervous about the whole ordeal. Neither of them spoke until they reached the ballroom, which elicited a small gasp from Lena. The ballroom looked just as it did all those years ago, ornate and grand and filled with candlelight. Kara was only now realizing how massive it was; where there would be tables and food and people milling about, there was nothing. They were the only two people present. Maestro James was in the corner already playing one of his famous ballads, a melodious tune that swept Kara up in its arms, gently putting her back down after she let out a delighted squeal.

“ _Again, again,_ Jeju _!”_

“ _Kara, we’ve been at this for over an hour. It’s time for bed._ ”

“ _But,_ Jeju _…_ ”

_Alura couldn’t help but smile. “Alright, love. One more dance.”_

_Kara was overflowing with joy as her mother lifted her up again and swayed along to the sweet movement of the keys, humming along to the tune until she slowly fell asleep_.

“Kara, are you alright?”

Kara realized she had been daydreaming when she remembered where she was. She let out a long breath; her mother wasn’t here, but Lena was, and that was more than enough.

“I’m fine,” Kara replied. “I just haven’t heard this particular song in a long time.”

Lena nodded knowingly, a slight smile creeping onto her face. “Well, let’s not waste such a lovely tune.”

With that, Lena led Kara out onto the middle of the dance floor, unaware of the maelstrom of emotions Kara was experiencing. She looked around nervously, the size of the ballroom suddenly expanding to the ends of the earth, making Kara feel smaller than she already did. Lena took her hand then and looked Kara in the eyes, her own shining like rare peridots, instantly calming the blonde. Lena bowed her head and curtsied, Kara reciprocating with a bow, her years of socializing came back to her as Lena took her hands and began to dance.

Lena was an excellent dancer, taking the lead when Kara faltered, but never made a show about it. She just smiled that gorgeous smile that Kara had come to love and continued with the dance, moving as graciously as a swan. The music seemed to flow through Lena like a river, the notes and essence washing over Kara as she continued to be mesmerized by the woman before her. There was a slight tempo change in the song, which was Kara’s favorite part, so she decided to take the lead. Lena was initially surprised at the sudden switch of power, but easily followed Kara’s steps and rhythm. Both women moved together seamlessly, the weight on Kara’s shoulders vanishing with each flawless move. She dipped Lena close to the ground, their noses almost touching, before she lifted her up and spun her around as the music swelled. Lena’s eyes were poring into hers as if they were looking right into her soul, yet Kara was at ease. Lena had made her feel things she had never felt before, things she thought she would never feel again after her mother died, but here she was, falling hopelessly for this amazing woman in her arms. Kara let out a nervous breath.

It was now or never.

The song ended a few moments later and Kara thanked Maestro James and she and Lena headed out onto the balcony. The wind instantly cooled Kara’s flushed face as they stepped onto the snow. “I haven’t danced in so long,” she murmured, slightly out of breath. “I’d almost forgotten the feeling.”

Lena smiled. “Well, you’re an amazing dancer regardless. Thank you for tonight.”

Kara lowered her head. “Thank you for agreeing to this. And who are we kidding? You did most of the leading back there, you’re the one who should be receiving all of the compliments.”

Lena laughed and gazed out upon the gardens, her cheeks turning a bright pink as her dark hair moved gently in the wind. Kara swallowed nervously, a nauseous feeling making its presence known. It was time.

“Lena,” Kara started, scrambling her brain for her next words. "Are you happy here?”

Lena turned and looked at Kara, a searching look in her green eyes before shifting her gaze back towards the gardens. Kara’s heart climbed its way to her throat as she waited for Lena’s answer. It falls back into the pits of her stomach when Lena spoke.

“Can a person ever be happy if they aren’t free?”

Kara looks away, trying to fight the tears that she knows are coming. Lena still views herself as a prisoner here, despite Kara’s attempts to make her feel otherwise. Maybe she didn’t hear hope in Lena’s voice after all. Maybe it was fear that Kara would force her to stay here forever. “No, I…I suppose not,” she said after a pregnant pause. They stayed in silence for a while, looking out into the dark distance as the wind nipped at Kara’s nose.

_She doesn’t feel the same way. You knew this going in, and yet you still held out hope that she would. She’ll see you as nothing but her captor. A monster. A beast._

“My father taught me how to dance,” Lena finally said, breaking Kara’s train of thought. “I would step on his toes as I followed his movements, thinking I was supposed to put my foot where his was.”

Kara let out a laugh, remembering her own lessons with her mother. “You must miss him.”

Lena nodded. “More every day.”

Kara looked down. All of this was her fault. She separated Lena from her father over what? A stupid damn rose. An idea hit her just then, something that would hopefully make Lena feel better. “Would you like to see him?”

\------------------------------------------------------

Lena had no idea what Kara meant when she asked if Lena wanted to see her father, but she followed the blonde up to the West Wing and entered her chambers, following her to the end of the room where the rose stood. Lena noticed there were only a few petals remaining. What could that mean? Kara picked up the mirror lying on the table and handed it to her.

“This mirror will show you anything you like,” Kara explained. “Anyone you wish to see.”

Lena held the mirror up in front of her, her reflection looking back at her confused. Kara nodded, her lips curved up into a hopeful smile. Lena exhaled and cleared her throat. “I’d like to see my father.”

Almost immediately, the mirror shone a bright green, revealing an image of her father being violently dragged out by his collar out of the tavern.

“Papa?” Lena was horrified at what she saw. How did this happen? Who was doing this to her father? All she knew is that she had to get back to him. “He…he’s in trouble!”

“Then you must go to him.”

Lena looked back up at Kara, unsure of what she had just heard. “What did you say?”

Kara looked back at her, her blue eyes filled with resolve and unshed tears. “You must go to him.” Her eyes fell upon the rose. “You are no longer a prisoner here.”

Lena stared at Kara. Did Kara still think of her as a prisoner? Lena wanted to protest, to tell Kara that she’d felt less like a prisoner here than she did in her village. The village where her father was being treated like an animal in a cage. Lena could feel her heart split in two. She knew she had to go save her father, but she also didn’t want to leave Kara alone. Not after all of this. Struggling to find the proper words, Lena handed the mirror back to Kara, but the blonde shook her head.

“No, keep it,” Kara choked out, a sad smile on her face. “So you’ll…you'll have a way to look back on little ol' me.”

A single tear ran down Lena’s cheek, everything screaming inside her to stay where she was, not to leave. But Lena also had a promise to keep.

“Thank you,” she breathed as she turned and ran for the door. She bounded down the stairs as best as she could in her dress, racing out of the grounds on Comet back towards the village. A mournful roar sounded behind her as she passed through the gates, and Lena tried her best to ignore the cries in her heart as she trudged on.

_I’m sorry, Kara._

_I’m coming, Papa_.

\--------------------------------------------------

Kara practically tore out her braid as she threw her old clothes back on. Her throat closed up as she walked back over towards the rose. She had done it. She had learned how to love again, but in doing so, she had let Lena go. Kara gripped the edges of the table, steeling herself against the coming tears. Every part of her hoped that Lena would stay with her, but she knew that it was selfish of her to wish that; of course, Lena would choose her father over a woman she barely knew. If the roles were reversed, would Kara choose Alura over Lena? She didn’t know. Kara was so wrapped up in her own head that she didn’t hear the servants excitedly enter her room.

“Everything is moving like clockwork," Alex said, sporting a cheeky grin. "I'd say we be human by this time tomorrow!”

“Okay, that’s two bad puns in one sentence,” Winn said. “Please don’t do that ever again.”

Kara lowered her head. “I let her go.”

“You _what?_ ”

“Why would you do that?”

“I had to,” Kara replied.

“But why?” Alex was bewildered as to why Kara would be so stupid to let something like this happen.

“Because...I love her.”

The words sounded so foreign yet so familiar on Kara’s tongue that it took everything within her not to break down in front of her servants.

“Then why are we not human?” Winn asked.

“Because Lena doesn’t love Kara,” Alex said pointedly.

Lyra was the only hopeful one in the room. “She might still come back.”

“No,” Kara shook her head. “I set her free. I’m sorry I couldn’t do the same for all of you.”

One by one, the servants left Kara alone to mourn, the pain in Kara’s chest increasing vehemently. She had failed them. All of this was her fault. She looked at the rose as another petal fell, shaking the castle to its core. Kara couldn’t take it anymore. She flew out of her window and up to one of the towers, where she watched Lena run away atop Comet. Kara roared in agony, wishing she could fly after Lena and beg her to stay. But she couldn’t. Kara had set Lena free; she wasn’t going to make her a prisoner again. Maybe Lyra was right. Maybe Lena will come back. Kara scoffed and shook her head. She would be a fool to think that. She fell to her knees as she let out another pain-filled cry, praying to Rao that Lena would be safe and live a happy life.

Even if it kills Kara that she wouldn’t be a part of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want, you can follow me at its-danigobingo-world.tumblr.com and we can cry about Supercorp together and be friends!


	13. The Mob Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Mon-El rallies the village to kill the beast, despite Lena's attempts to assure them that she's not a monster.
> 
> 2\. The servants prepare for battle. 
> 
> 3\. Lena and Lionel have a sweet moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the angst begins...
> 
> Thank you to Pirina/Kakashi-Chidori for reviewing this chapter.

A crowd was gathering outside of the tavern as a large, ironclad cart rode into the square, some of the villagers carrying brightly-lit torches and shouting their approval as Lord and his goons dragged Lionel towards it, Mon-El following close behind.

“This man needs actual help!” J’onn cried, trying to make Mon-El see reason. “Like a hospital, not an asylum!”

“This is madness, Mon-El!” Maggie shouted from behind, but the Daxamite heir paid no mind to either of them as his friends shoved Lionel into the back of the cart.

“Have you ever seen the inside of a madhouse, Lionel?” Mon-El asked menacingly. “You’ll barely last a week.  Just give me Lena's hand and I’ll make this all disappear.”

All traces of fear on Lionel’s face was now replaced with hard resolute. “ _You_ will never marry Lena.”

Mon-El’s mouth formed a hard line as he gritted his teeth. “Have it your way.” He slammed the doors to the cart with all of his strength. “Take him away!”

The horses spurred into motion, pulling the cart towards the entrance of the village as the crowd cheered it on. Just before they could make the turn, however, Lena cut them off atop Comet.

“STOP!”

Lena leapt off of Comet, lifting her dress slightly as she ran towards the back of the cart, what looked like a mirror in one of her hands. “Papa!”

“Oh, Lena!” Lionel cried, his voice sounding relieved. “What are you doing here?”

“Let him out,” Lena begged the warden. 

“I’m afraid I can’t do that, miss,” the warden responded slyly. “But I promise you that we’ll take very good care of him.”

“Good care of…? My father’s _not_ crazy.” Lena turned to Mon-El. “Mon-El.”

The Daxamite heir smirked. “I'm afraid my hands are tied, Lena. Your father needs help, he's been making some very strange claims.” This was perfect. Mon-El knew Lena would do anything to keep her father safe. _Anything_.

“It’s true, Lena,” Adam Grant piped up. “He’s been raving about a _beast_  for the past few weeks.”

“But there is a beast. I've just come from there.”

Mon-El laughed. “Your word is hardly proof.” He had her now.

Lena glared at Mon-El, which wasn’t the reaction from her he was hoping for. “You want proof?” she asked, her voice as hard as steel. She lifted up the mirror. “Show me Kara!” The reflective surface sparked an electric green as she turned it around, the villagers gasping in horror when they saw a creature covered in blood-red veins roaring and baring gigantic fangs.

“There’s your proof,” Lena said. Mon-El stared at her wide-eyed. He had to act and he had to act now, so he yanked the mirror out of her hands.

“What unholy creature is this? Look at its face!” The crowd behind him screamed in terror as he shoved the mirror back in their faces. 

“No!” Lena shouted. “She wouldn’t hurt anyone! She's gentle and kind.”

Mon-El looked back at Lena incredulously as the crowd murmured their disbelief. She? _She?_ This would not fly. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say you cared for this monster.”

“She’s not the monster, Mon-El,” Lena spat venomously. “You are!”

Oh, this would definitely not fly. “Lock her up too!”

It was no use for Lena to struggle though as Lord and his goons swiftly had their hands on her, tossing her into the cart as if she was nothing more than a rag doll. Querl was suddenly behind him, his eyes wide with fear.

“Mon-El, I think it's best if—”

“Do you want to join them?” Mon-El was fuming. “Make yourself useful and fetch my horse.” He was not going to lose Lena to a beast, let alone a woman. Querl backed away, lowering his head timidly as he walked away. “Stand guard and don’t let them escape,” Mon-El ordered the driver. “This beast will make off with your children in the dead of night. We won't let this happen, will we? I say we kill the beast!”

The crowd shouted its approval, Mon-El holding the mirror above his head like a weapon. The village sprung into action, lighting more torches, sharpening pitchforks and swords and axes and arrows as Mon-El loaded his pistol with a new batch of bullets. Querl brought their horses over and Mon-El climbed up onto the saddle. They made their way out of the village and marched up the hill into the forest, some of the villagers chanting battle cries as they made their way down the path.

“ _Kill the beast. Kill the beast. Kill the beast._ ”

Mon-El stopped riding and held up the mirror. “Show me the castle.” The castle appeared before him, his eyes hardening as he continued the march. He had some of the men cut down a large tree to use as a battering ram when the castle came into view. “We’re almost there. Take whatever trinkets you find, but the beast is mine!”

\-------------------------------------------

“At least Kara has finally learned to love,” Winn mused as he slow-danced with Lyra. Alex scoffed.

“A lot of good that does us if Lena doesn’t love her back.”

The sound of a horse neighing cut their conversation short.

“Did you hear that, Mama?” Carter chimed. “Is it her? Did she come back?”

All of the servants clamored to a nearby window, their hopes returning for a few short moments before being replaced by genuine fear when they saw a mob of fire and horses.

“ _Zha-zha-zha!_ ” Winn exclaimed. “Invaders!”

“And they’ve got the mirror!” Cat cried. "I don't see Lana with them."

“We were so close.” Alex shook her head, not bothering to correct Cat. “Gather everyone and hold down the door!”

The servants did their best to block the door, but they were either too small or not strong enough.

“Move over!” Maestro James cried as he leapt down the stairs and put his entire body weight against the door. Winn and Alex exchanged a nervous glance as Cat nuzzled Carter. They were ready to defend the castle and their master by any means necessary, but that didn’t mean they were still afraid.

The shouts were now right outside the door, followed by a loud thud against it, nearly knocking Maestro James on his backside, but he managed to hang on as the intruders pushed against the door several more times, each thrust opening the door more and more.

“Winn, we're going to need another plan!” Lyra cried as a piece of the door broke off, revealing the top of a tree trunk.

“I’m thinking! I’m thinking! Wait…I got it!”

\-------------------------------------------------

Lena looked out the barred window at the warden, who was slowly pacing the perimeter of the square and twirling the keys in his hand. She sighed in frustration. “I have to warn Kara.”

“Kara?” Lionel raised an eyebrow. “So you two are on a first name basis now?”

“Not now, Papa,” Lena groaned as she looked for any possible routes of escape, pushing up against the bars and the roof of the cart with no results.

“Besides, why would you want to warn her? How did you even get away from her?”

Lena stopped what she was doing and knelt in front of her father. “I didn’t escape. She let me go. She sent me back to you.”

Lionel stared at his daughter incredulously. “I…I don’t understand.”

“She’s not what we first thought to be, Papa,” Lena explained, the image of Kara’s smile bringing a smile to her face. “She’s sweet and kind and gentle. She’s…she’s not a monster like everyone says she is, she’s a person who has suffered and has been paying for her mistakes for years now. And now they’re going to kill her because she looks different than we do.” Tears were streaming down Lena’s face, but she didn’t care. She had to get to Kara before the rest of the village did. “Will you help me save her?”

Lionel looked over his daughter for a long moment, his eyes eventually softening and lips curling into a smile. “My little girl, my beautiful Lena. When did you grow up?” He chuckled to himself. “It’s dangerous.”

Lena nodded. “I know, but I have to try.”

Lionel milled over the thought for a bit. “I could try to pick the lock.” Grinning, Lena moved so Lionel could work. “I'll need something long and sharp, though.” Lena sensed that he would and handed him one of her hairpins. “That'll do,” Lionel mused, his face glowing with pride as he immediately set to work. After a few moments, the lock clicked and they were free.

“Go find Comet,” Lionel said as they moved behind the cart. “And be safe, please.”

“I will, Papa.” Lena wrapped her arms around her father’s neck, hugging him tight. “Thank you.” Lena quickly kissed her father on the cheek and raced off to the back of the tavern where the villagers had tied up Comet. Not wasting a second, she climbed onto the horse and rode off back the way she came, giving a thankful smile to her father as the warden noticed and tried to chase her down. Lena made it out of the village and easily found the path leading to Kara’s castle.

_I’m coming, Kara, I’m coming. Rao, please don’t let me be too late._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want, you can follow me at its-danigobingo-world.tumblr.com and we can cry about Supercorp together and be friends!


	14. Evermore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle between our heroes and villain ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost at the end!! I'm going to make the next chapter the last chapter most likely, but I just want to thank everyone for your kind words and kudos. I'm so glad you loved this story and the characters as both Supercorp and BatB mean so much to me, so thank you! 
> 
> Happy Reading!!
> 
> Also thanks to Pirina/Kakashi-Chidori for reviewing this first chapter. You're the best!!!

Alex hobbled up the stairs as fast as she could, but clock legs were not the same as human legs, and she was out of breath by the time she reached the top. Why did Kara have to mope on the top of the tallest tower of this goddamn castle?

“Master,” Alex said, her gears burning. “I’m…I’m sorry to disturb you…”

“She’s not coming back.”

Alex paused. “N-no. But someone is here. Many someones, and they’re breaking down the doors!”

Kara remained hunched over, a low growl escaping her throat. “Let them come.”

Alex stared at Kara incredulously. “You…you aren’t going to fight back? This is your home.”

“ _This was never my home!_ ” Kara roared. “Lena is…was my new home. But she’s gone and she’s not coming back, so what’s the point?”

Alex lowered her head. The shouts were getting louder down below; it was only a matter of time before the invaders made their way in. What truly made her mechanical heart ache, though, was how heartbroken Kara was over letting Lena go. The clock sighed. Maybe it was too much to place their hopes on one person. Either way, it was all going to end tonight.

\-------------------------------------------------

“ _Kill the beast! Kill the beast! Kill the beast!_ ”

With one final push, the villagers knocked down the castle doors. Mon-El walked in first, torch in one hand and bow in the other, closely followed by Querl and the rest of the mob.

“Are you not concerned in the slightest that this castle might just be haunted?” Querl harshly whispered.

“I thought you didn’t believe in ghosts, Brainy.” Mon-El retorted.

“I don’t, it’s just…this castle doesn’t appear to have been hospitable for several years—”

“Shut up, Brainy!”

They continued to walk through the foyer, wondering why all of this furniture was strewn about in one place.

“This place seems…familiar. Like I’ve been here before,” Adam observed, and some of the other villages agreed with his claim. Mon-El kept walking towards the stairs while Querl went off to the side. His eyes landed on a portable tray, on it an ornate teapot and matching teacup.

“Ah,” Querl mused. “You must be the talking teacup from Lionel’s stories.” He turned to the teapot. “And judging from the markings on the exterior, I’d say you’d be the equivalent to his grandmother.”

“ _Grandmother?_ ” the teapot hissed as it opened its painted eyes. “I’ve never been so insulted in my life. Attack!”

All at once, the furniture came to life and charged the villagers, tripping some up with their wooden frames and knocking others clean out. Mon-El ducked behind Querl as the Coluan took a beating from a rather angry coat rack, only to be crushed by a large harpsichord mere seconds later.  

“Mon-El,” Querl groaned, reaching out for his friend. “Help me.”

Mon-El looked down upon the Coluan in mock pity before bounding up the stairs, leaving Querl on his own as the battle between human and furniture raged on.

“No one to protect you now, huh?” A feather duster mocked as it hit Querl in the face with its feathers. He swatted at it, but it flew away cackling. He looked around at the scene around him and saw nothing but chaos. The teacup was flinging saucers at peoples’ faces; books were flying like birds as they knocked some villagers out cold; even Lord and his goons were attacked by a wardrobe and dressed in ladies’ clothes, much to their horror. What have they done to sink so low that they were fighting household objects? A commanding voice got his attention, and he looked up to see the teapot swinging from a chandelier.

“How do you like your tea?” it shouted. “Piping hot?”

Scalding brown liquid came streaming out of its spout, severely burning some unsuspecting villagers. Shortly after, however, the teapot lost its grip and fell hard and fast towards the floor. Querl immediately sprung into action and caught the object just in time.

“Thank you, dear.” The teapot said.

“Uh, you’re welcome.” Querl replied, unsure of why the teapot was talking or how he was supposed to talk back. “I’m uh, sorry for calling you a grandmother.”

“Apology accepted. Now, we're in the middle of a battle, so I think we should get back to that.”

Querl nodded as he raced into the crowd, the teapot spewing hot tea at whoever came their way as a candlestick lit fireworks underneath the villagers’ feet. He found it exhilarating to actually be doing something good for a change, and not having to follow a madman anymore. As the other villagers began to run away in defeat, Querl let out a silent cry in victory, paying no attention to the cloaked figure walking up the stairs.

\-------------------------------------------------

Mon-El climbed staircase after staircase, his eyes peeled for any sudden movement as he knocked an arrow into his crossbow. If there was a beast here, surely it would have fled up to a safer location. Sure enough, his hunter’s instinct was right as he found the creature looking over the grounds from the tallest tower. It didn’t seem to hear him approaching, which was good, but Mon-El wanted to savor this moment.

“Hello, Beast,” Mon-El said, a malicious grin on his face as he pointed the bow right at its back. “I’m Mon-El.”

The beast turned to face him fully, and Mon-El almost lost his footing at the sight. It has long, messy blonde hair flowing in the wind, sharp claws, and hideous blood-red veins marking its face. How Lena cared for this creature when it was so disastrous, Mon-El couldn’t comprehend.

“Lena sent me.”

He saw something flicker in the beast’s eyes and Mon-El knew it wasn’t going to fight back. This was just too easy.

“Are you in love with her?” Mon-El taunted. “Did you think that she could ever love something like you when she has someone like me?”

The beast didn’t respond, turning away from Mon-El back to the grounds. Mon-El grinned; playtime was over. Mon-El released the arrow into the beast’s shoulder, and the creature let out a pained cry as it fell towards the earth, only to land on the roof of another smaller tower. Mon-El reached for his quiver, but found it to be empty. He heard a snapping sound and turned around to find Lena standing behind him and all of his arrows broken in half.

“Lena!”

“Where is she?” Lena demanded.

Mon-El threw his bow to the ground. _Enough of this_. “When we return to the village, you _will_ marry me.” Mon-El pulled out his gun and cocked it. “And that creature's head will hang above the fireplace.”

“Never!”

Lena lunged for the gun and the two struggled for it as the castle shook violently, sending Mon-El down to the next floor, the gun falling even further onto another balcony. He sprinted away to go retrieve it, Lena about to follow until she saw movement out of the corner of her eye, a dark figure struggling to climb up a turret with an arrow in her back.

 _Kara_.

\---------------------------------------------

Kara growled as she slid down the roof of the turret, pulling the arrow out of her throbbing shoulder. She attempted to fly, but the pain was too great and she fell onto another turret, sending bricks flying as her claws dug in to keep her balance. She leapt onto another one, attempting to get as far away from the hunter as possible and trying not to think about what he said to her.

“ _Lena sent me._ ”

“ _Did you think that she could ever love something like you when she has someone like me?_ ”

Kara shook her head, focusing once more at the task at hand. She climbed up to the top of the turret, sliding down as she almost lost her grip.

“ _No!_ ”

Kara stiffened. She knew that voice; she would know that voice anywhere. She turned around to see Lena standing several feet away in a window, still in her dress from their dance. Rao, she looked so beautiful. “Lena, stay right there!” Kara shouted back. “I’m on my way!”

The blonde leapt off the turret and managed to fly slightly to an open balcony that was halfway to where Lena was. Just as she was about to take off again, a large, stone object hit her right in the face, sending her to the ground. The man hit Kara again, kicking her in the ribs and knocking the air out of her.

“What’s the matter, Beast?” he snarled. “Too kind and gentle to fight back?” He raised the blunt object again, bringing it down hard, but Kara caught it just in the nick of time. She stood up until she was eye-to-eye with the man, the arrogance in his eyes now replaced with sheer terror. She tore the object out of his hand and grabbed him by the throat, dangling him off the edge of the balcony.

“Wait, w-wait!” he cried, his legs kicking out from under him. “Don’t let me go! P-please! I’ll do anything, Beast!”

Kara snarled, her grip tightening around the man’s throat. It would be so easy to kill him right here and now, live up to her title as “beast”. But what would Lena think of her then? How would Kara herself think of her then? Kara huffed and brought Mon-El back to solid ground.

“I am no beast,” she growled to him before throwing him to the ground. “Get out.”

Mon-El hurried to get away, racing down the steps until he was out of sight. Kara turned to see Lena standing on the balcony to her chambers and readied herself to launch.

“Kara, no!” Lena shouted. Kara wasn’t listening as she was already halfway in the air, soaring towards the dark-haired woman. She landed roughly on the balcony and Lena had to pull her up. Kara smiled up at her, the joy bubbling in her chest. She came back. _She came back_. Lena had risked everything to come back to her. Just as Kara took a step towards her, a loud gunshot rang out, the bullet piercing the arrow wound in Kara’s shoulder.

“Kara!”

The blonde felt Lena’s arms wrap around her, trying to help her up as another bullet landed in her back. She roared in pain and Lena begged the hunter to stop.

_Must. Protect. Lena._

Kara pushed Lena in front of her as a final cut through Kara’s right shoulder, sending her face first onto the ground. A violent quake shook the castle as Lena pulled Kara into her room, a panicked scream sounding from behind them followed by a loud thud. The hunter must’ve fallen to his demise.

“Kara.”

Kara looked up and saw Lena above her, her face shining in the moonlight. She took Lena’s hand in her own and squeezed it as if it were her lifeline, trying to breathe as her lungs filled with blood.

“You came...you came back.”

A few tears escaped Lena’s eyes. “Of course I came back. I will always come back.”

Kara coughed, her tongue tasting of iron. “I’m…I’m sorry...”

Lena shook her head violently. “No, don't talk like that. We’re together now, and everything will be fine. We're going to be fine, you'll see.”

“At least I got to see you,” Kara choked out, “one more time.” She shuddered, her body stiffening as everything around her went dark.

“No!” Lena cried, but it was too late. The last petal had fallen. The curse was cemented. And Kara was dead.

\--------------------------------------------

“We did it, Lyra!” Winn cried as the last of the villagers retreated. “Lyra?”

Beside him, Lyra was completely still, her wings wrapped around her torso permanently.

“Oh no.” Winn rushed over to her and held her in his arms. “Lyra, no.”

\---------------------------------------------

“James,” Madame Lucy said, her body closing in on itself as she said her final goodbye to her husband.

“Lucy, no!” Maestro James pleaded. “Don't leave me! Don’t…” He could no longer speak as the keys ceased moving, the flames in his eyes dying out until there was nothing left. Krypto raced out of the castle, scratching at his masters’ legs to wake up, but he too stiffened and fell into the snow, now nothing more than a simple footstool.

\-----------------------------------------------

“Carter! Has anyone seen Carter?”

Cat rolled around on the trolley towards Winn and Alex, her eyes searching for her son. “Carter!” Her eyes closed once she uttered those words, her face fading away for good.

“Mom!”

Winn and Alex looked up to see Carter falling from the sky and fast. Luckily, the coat rack managed to catch him just as his face faded away too.

“Winn…”

The candelabra turned around to see a panicked expression on his friend’s face.

“Winn, I can’t…I can’t speak.”

“It’s alright, Alex. It's going to be alright.”

“Winn,” Alex managed to choke out. “It was an honor…to serve...” Alex didn't finish her sentence as she stiffened, her voice replaced by the ticking of the gears.

“The honor was mine, my friend.” Winn felt his own body harden and the life fade out of him just as the light faded from the castle.

The transformation was now complete.

\------------------------------------------

Lena was sobbing into Kara’s shirt, her voice hoarse and raw from her begs and pleas. “Come back, Kara,” she wept. “Please come back.”

Kara’s glossy blue eyes stared back at her, and Lena wept harder. “You can't leave me. I love you.”

Lena leant down and placed a kiss on Kara’s forehead, not paying attention to the cloaked figure entering the room as she pressed her head against Kara’s shoulder. All of the sudden, a golden stream of light and rose petals flew towards Lena, who let out a scream as she backed out of the way. The light wrapped around Kara and hoisted her up into the air, twirling around her like a dancer.

“You did it, child,” the figure said. “Look.”

Lena watched as the veins on Kara’s skin disappeared one by one, her claws and fangs shrinking back down to their normal size as she was gently placed back on the ground. Lena turned to ask the figure what was happening, but the figure had vanished as if it were a ghost. What in Rao’s holy name was happening? Kara stirred then, pushing herself onto her feet and looking at her hands, letting out a joyous cry as she turned around to face Lena. Kara looked radiant, her blonde hair shining like gold and her eyes popping like waves in the ocean, her face as clear as the morning sky. Lena took a few steps towards her, her eyes never leaving Kara’s as she ran her hand through Kara’s hair.

“You came back,” Lena said.

Kara smiled that beautiful smile of hers. “So did you.”

Lena beamed, fresh tears forming in her eyes as she leant in and kissed Kara full on the lips. Kara’s lips were incredibly soft and warm, tasting of honey and rain. The blonde cupped Lena’s cheek and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss.

“Lena?” Kara pulled back slightly, resting her forehead against Lena’s. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Their lips met again as the light returned to the castle, wrapping around them in an all encompassing warmth. Words could not describe how Lena was feeling as Kara continued to kiss her, wrapping her arms around her waist and pulling her closer as if she was afraid she would lose her again, afraid that all of this wasn’t real. But it was real. Kara was here in her arms, alive and human again, kissing her with such fervor that left Lena in a permanent state of ecstasy. It was over.

The curse was broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want, you can follow me at its-danigobingo-world.tumblr.com and we can cry about Supercorp together and be friends!


	15. How Does a Moment Last Forever?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happily ever after. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is it for A Luthor and A Super!!! Thank you guys so much for your comments and kudos and your love for this story; they truly mean so much to me and inspire me to keep writing. I have other stories on here (Don't Worry, Baby, The Future is Fine, The Future is...A Work in Progress, The Family Business) and other works coming down the pipeline. I believe I said something about a Supercorp/Star Wars AU...
> 
> Also thanks to Pirina/Kakashi-Chidori for reviewing this first chapter. You're the best!!!

Lena stood on the balcony and looked over the grounds as the summer breeze blew through the gardens, filling her with warmth and delight. It had been a little over a year since she stepped foot in this castle, a little over a year since she came here to save her father, a little over a year since she met Kara and fell in love with her, lifting the curse that had plagued her and her servants for years. Lena smiled. That day had been one of the happiest days of her life, and everyone else’s lives as well. Kara had jumped for joy when she saw that she wasn’t covered in horrific red veins anymore, although she was a little sad at losing her powers as she kissed Lena fervently in between proclamations of love.

“You saved me,” Kara had said, the biggest smile on her face. “You saved all of us.”

Lena smiled at the memory. It truly hadn’t been that long, but to her, it felt like a lifetime of love and memories, and tonight they would be celebrating the summer solstice, where Rao was said to be the most present and the closest to the people. Everyone who was anyone in Krypton would be in attendance, even the Daxamite villagers after they realized some of their loved ones had been cursed. Lena remembered witnessing the reunion of Adam with Miss Grant and Carter, who were his mother and brother, respectively, as well as the one between Alex and Maggie, both of whom were crying as they embraced and kissed one another. Lena soon realized that not only did this curse turn Kara into a beast and the servants into household objects, it made everyone who knew them forget them. That was why Adam had a constant expression of confusion etched into his features and why Maggie look lost when Lena had asked if she was in a relationship that one day. They had completely forgotten about their loved ones, and it made Lena’s blood boil; whoever did this was more of a monster than Kara or even Mon-El ever were.

“What are you thinking about?”

Lena turned to see Kara standing behind her, looking absolutely breathtaking in the new baby-blue suit that complemented her eyes. Rao, she will never tired of seeing Kara like that, or ever. “Nothing much. Just that fact that it’s already been a year since…well, everything.”

Kara chuckled, her teeth shining like pearls. “I can’t believe it, either. It feels longer than that.”

Lena nodded in agreement as Kara wrapped her arms around her waist, placing the softest of kisses on the nape of her neck. “I love you.”

“I love you, too. Are you ready for tonight?”

“With you by my side, I always am.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------

The party was in full swing by the time Lena and Kara arrived, everyone stopping what they were doing and bowing to them as they descended the stairs. The entire ballroom was decorated with gold and royal blue banners, covering the room from the roof to the floor; there were several tables adorned with rich food and different concoctions of alcohol; and the music echoed all throughout the room, drawing Lena further into the scene. Alex and the others really outdid themselves this time, Lena thought. Kara was quickly whisked away from Lena once they reached the bottom, leaving Lena to wander alone in the ballroom. She saw Winn and Lyra dancing together, the former stealing kisses and making the latter giggle with glee. Maestro James played his new harpsichord with newfound gusto and passion, Madame Lucy’s powerful voice accompanying him as they snuck glances at each other during each new verse. As Lena observed the other couples at the party dancing to the maestro’s music, she found herself longing for Kara, her heart aching for the blonde’s touch. Ever since Kara “died”, Lena had been reluctant to be away from the blonde for extended periods of time. She had regretted leaving Kara that night, but she knew that she had to save her father; nevertheless, she felt guilty whenever she thought of it.

“Miss Luthor.”

Lena turned to see Maggie Sawyer walking towards her, her fingers interlaced with Alex’s. Both women were visions in their gowns, Maggie wearing a fancy silk black dress and Alex wearing a form-fitting scarlet one.

“Miss Sawyer,” Lena greeted. “Alex. Are you both having fun?”

“Well, considering I haven’t been to a party like this in some time, I am having the time of my life,” Maggie exclaimed. “You still have the necklace, I see.”

“Yes.” Lena wrapped her hand around the red jewel hanging around her neck. “A friend gave it to me a while back and I haven’t been able to part with it since.”

Maggie beamed. “I told you it suits you. I’m going to go get a drink? Do you want anything?”

Alex and Lena declined, and Maggie darted off towards the refreshments table. “We should be the ones thanking you,” Alex said. “None of this would’ve happened if you never showed up.”

Lena blushed at her friend’s words. “How many times must you thank me, Alex?”

“Until it sticks.”

“Well then, I’m glad to have helped. You do look better as a girl than a clock.”

Alex laughed. “I’m inclined to agree with you on that one. It feels so good to have actual legs again! I hated wobbling everywhere.”

Lena chuckled, finding it hard to imagine Alex as a clock now, or any of the servants as the objects they were cursed as. It was amazing how much a year could change. “Have you seen Kara? We got separated when we arrived.”

Just as Alex opened her mouth to reply, she closed it into a smirk. “Why don’t you look behind you?”

Lena turned around and saw Kara walking towards her, her lips automatically curling into a smile.

“It’s amazing how much one person can talk,” Kara said as she reached Lena’s side. “Sorry I was away so long.”

“You’re here now. That’s all that matters.”

“Should I leave you two alone?” Alex said playfully. Lena rolled her eyes as Kara’s cheeks flushed red.

“I was actually wanting to borrow Lena for a moment,” Kara said, turning towards the dark-haired girl. “If that’s alright with you.”

Lena felt the color rising in her own cheeks, her heart starting to beat faster as Kara led her away, not noticing the smirk growing on Alex’s face. They walked out onto the balcony, bringing Lena back to the night she and Kara had their first dance. They had had several dances after that, each one holding a special place in Lena’s heart, and had come out here after each one to talk, so this place was special to them.

“Are you happy here, Lena?” Kara asked, catching Lena off guard.

“Of course I am, dear, why wouldn’t I be?” Lena asked, perplexed as to why Kara would ask that.

“It’s just…” Kara sighed as she bit her lip. “I want to make you happy for as long as I possibly can. I love seeing you smile, hearing you laugh, all of it. I just…I love you, all of you, so much. You saved me from myself, and I will be forever grateful for that. I guess what I’m trying to say is this.” She reached into her coat and pulled out a white rose and handed it to Lena, whose eyes widened when she saw the silver ring wrapped around the stem.

“Kara…is this what I think it is?”

The blonde nodded. “I love you with everything that I am, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Lena Luthor, will you marry me?”

Lena was speechless for a few moments, her heart leaping up into her throat keeping her from making a response.

“Lena,” Kara said, her face falling. “Are you alright? Did…did I say something wrong or—?”

Lena cut Kara off with a hard kiss, the blonde melting into her lips as she realized what was happening. “I love you, too, Kara.” Lena whispered into the blonde’s lips, smiling brightly. “And yes, I will marry you.”

Kara returned the smile and kissed Lena again, this time softly and slowly, savoring each second. They were both crying by the time they pulled apart, laughing as Kara pulled the ring off the rose stem and put it on Lena’s finger.

A perfect fit.

“You know, I never thought my life would turn out like this,” Lena said. “I’ve always wanted to go on adventures like the ones I read about, to travel the world and see new things, and I always imagined that I would be on my own when I did all those things.” She took Kara’s hands in her own and kissed the top of her fingers. “But Kara Zor-El, loving you has been and is going to be the greatest adventure of my life, and I thank Rao everyday that I found you.”

“I thank him everyday, too,” Kara said, smiling. “He may have brought you into my life, but Lena, you were the one who saved me.”

She kissed Lena on the forehead, so sweet and tender that Lena couldn’t believe that this woman in her arms was the same one who imprisoned her all those months ago, but Lena knew deep down in her heart that this Kara was the real Kara, sweet and loving and inclusive and caring, and there was no one in the known world whom she loved like this, and that made her a little scared.

“I don’t want to lose you,” Lena said. “Not again.”

“You aren’t going to lose me,” Kara reassured as she stroked Lena’s cheek. “I’m right here, and I’m not going anywhere.”

Lena kissed the blonde’s palm lovingly. “Neither am I. Never again, I promise.”

Kara smiled, offering her arm and leading Lena back inside to rejoin the festivities. Lena was beaming as she leaned her head against Kara’s shoulder, the blonde kissing the top of her head sweetly.

A new chapter was beginning for both of them, and their story was far from over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment if you want!!
> 
> If you want, you can follow me at its-danigobingo-world.tumblr.com and we can cry about Supercorp together and be friends!


End file.
